The Perfect Assassin
by iLen-Rin
Summary: To everyone, Rin's just a nobody nerd girl with an intelligence lower than a pickle. She isn't athletic, she isn't popular. Yet, Rin herself can easily take down her school's hierarchy with a simple swipe of her assassin's blade. Good luck, Len Kagamine.
1. Mission 1: Part 1: The Beginning

**What's this? A new story? 8D Yes. Yes it is :) **

**I don't own anything but the plot!**

* * *

><p>"Rolling girl, she's always in a dream," I sang quietly to myself. I checked my watch and adjusted my glasses as I headed to the small cube bus stop. It was around January and fresh snow gathered around me as I pulled my jacket closer to my body. The other students always arrived later, but they always missed the bus, so sucks for them. My name's Rin. Rin Yamabiko. I pulled my ipod out and switched to another song, this one by Miku Hatsune. She's one of my favorite artists. The previous song was also from her, but that's not important. As the bus pulled up, I carefully got on and headed for an empty seat. The bus was always quiet in the morning, but never in the afternoon, so I cherished the silence.<p>

"Hey there, blondie." Two arms from the seat behind me wrapped around my shoulders as I felt hair brush against my neck. I sighed inwardly and pulled out my book, trying to ignore the person. "Aw, come on, blondie. Aren't we friends? Why not say hi, hmm?"

"Get off, Piko," I mumbled softly, continuing to read. Piko laughed and I felt the annoyance rising.

"Who could ever get off on you, ugly bitch?" Piko asked, laughing. I gritted my teeth and turned up the volume on my ipod. He let go and turned back to talk to his friends while I pulled my legs up to my chest and tried not to let it get to me. It really should. Ever since I moved to this city, I've been getting the same shit from people. I don't even know how I could even stand to take it in the first place. Why do they make fun of me? I don't know. Ask them. Piko Utatane is the king of Crypton High's social class. What he says is law and there's only two other people with enough popularity to put him in his place: Gumi Megpoid and Lily Sutaru. They were known as the "Royal Family" of Crypton. Their power lies in their abilities. Piko Utatane has the highest GPA in Crypton's history and one look makes girls swoon. Lily, the "Queen", was the most athletic and I'm pretty sure she was recommended for the Olympics at one point. Gumi, the "Princess", was just a rich little bitch who supported whatever the "King and Queen" did without question.

"Hey, why do you look so down?" I looked up and saw Miki's worried face above me. I scooted over in my seat and let her sit next to me. Miki always had that smile of warmth. It's probably what attracted me to her the first year I moved. I moved my head slightly to Piko's direction and she frowned. "Did they make fun of you again?" I nodded. "Oh Rin, don't let it get to you, alright? It's just their way of feeling powerful." I love Miki, but she keeps giving me the same reasons and sure, it helped at first, but once you get down to it, it wasn't the real answer. Miki Cherie was one of my best friends and she wanted to be a psychologist when she grew up, which was probably the reason she was somewhat popular herself.

"Miki, isn't it cold today?" I asked, changing the subject. "I mean, look at all the snow."

"Yeah, but don't you like the cold?" she asked. I nodded and place my hand to the window, the glass around it starting to fog up. "I guess that's where your name comes in, huh?" I nodded and the bus finally pulled up to the school. Miki and I got off and headed inside the building. Crypton High was a brand new high school that just opened up a few years ago, so everything looked brand new and beautiful. We headed to our lockers and found Neru there, texting away on her phone.

"Hey Neru," I greeted, as we approached her. She looked up and waved her phone as a greeting.

"Geez, how long does it take for a bus to get here?" she asked, sliding her phone into her pocket.

"About twenty minutes," Miki pointed out. "Anyway, Piko made fun of Rin again today."

"How surprising," Neru said, sarcastically. "Rin, didn't you stick up for yourself? I swear, you're the most passive person I know. Grow a back bone or something!" I flinched a bit, but I knew Neru meant well. She was always tough on me than anyone else, but it was obvious she was just trying to toughen me up. She was always like that, trying to help others without them knowning. That's why she was my other best friend.

"You know what?" Miki asked. "Why don't you act like Rinta? He's strong and stands up for himself." I blushed and shook my head.

"No way," I said, frowning. "If people knew about Rinta and I, they'll have more of a reason to make fun of me!" Rinta wasn't a person. He was an alter ego. He was my alter ego that I turn to if I ever just want to not be me. He takes my place and he's the opposite. Yes, I know, I crossdress. Being Rinta was my santuary. It was who I was. Because Rinta was strong, smart, dangerous. Rinta was an assassin and only Miki and Neru knew that. Miki glomped me from behind and I easily kept her on my back.

"See?" Miki asked, smiling. She jumped off my back and gave me a thumbs up, but was surprised when she heard Neru slam her fist against the lockers. "Whoa, girl. What's wrong?"

"I just got a text that someone famous is coming to Crypton," Neru said. "And apparently, _she_ wants us to see who it is." Miki nodded and opened her locker, grabbing her lipstick from the back. I opened my own locker and shoved my stuff inside, looking myself in the mirror. My blonde hair was placed up in a messy bun and my brown frames settled on the bridge of my nose like usual. I switched out my heavy jacket with a dark red sweatshirt and baggy black pants.

"Rin, catch," Neru alerted. She through a small black box at me and I caught it, taking the ear piece from it. "There's gonna be a lot of screaming, so don't be surprised." I nodded and slipped it into my ear.

"I need contacts," I said, looking at my eyes in the mirror. "These brown ones are old." I removed my glasses and took my contacts out, replacing them with a new set. I've never needed glasses; I've never needed contacts. But that's who Rin Yamabiko was. Rinta, how ever, was blue eyed, perfect.

Except, you know. He didn't own a seed shooter.

* * *

><p><strong>I love wrapping things up with the very last sentence :D <strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Who is this "she"? **


	2. Mission 1: Part 2: The Meeting

**Nice guesses :) **

**I don't own anything but the plot!**

**P.S. I don't hate Piko, but I imagine him as sort of a hidden bad boy because of his trappish looks :D**

**P.S.S. This is indeed a part of the same timeline This Is My BattleGround was on.**

* * *

><p>Miki, Neru, and I quietly made our way to the growing amount of shrieking. It was as if we were in some sort of damned concert or something. Sometimes, I never understood normal teenagers, but I guess that's just the way I am. Miki, Neru, and I were raised as assasins since birth, but we were raised to have alter egos so that we had a normal experience as well as continuing our missions assigned by our mother, Luka Megurine. Whether you believe it or not, I don't care. Luka is our mother and our father was a mystery to us. All that we knew now is that he was dead, which is why our mother created this group of assassins. We all have different last names, but then again we always worked undercover. Miki, Neru, and Rin Megurine; the fraternal triplets. That's what we were always called back at the base.<p>

"Neru, Rin," Miki called to us. "I'm gonna see if I can get to the other side. Maybe there's a better view from there." Neru and I nodded and Miki went sprinting down the hall, easily avoiding people along the way. Neru and I continued to push through the crowd, trying to get to the front, but there were just too many of them. I clasped my hands together and propelled Neru up to where she punched off a grate that lead into the AC system. From there, I looked around before jumping up and replacing the grate quietly behind me. Neru tapped my shoulder and started crawling to another grate where louder screams echoed.

"Rin, we're dropping here," Neru whispered. I nodded and she ripped the grate out easily, jumping down onto the lockers. She crawled over a bit and I dropped down next to her, groaning. "What's wrong?"

"I hate wearing these clothes," I whined.

"Oh shut up." From the lockers, we walked as three people stroded into the main hallway, waving to the other people. "Well, well. If it isn't Len Kagamine and his stupid little crew." She pulled out her phone and took a few shots of them. "These are going straight to mother." I sighed and crossed my arms. "I thought you liked the Kagamine Crew, Rin."

"You kidding?" I asked. "I only listen to that stuff so that people with think I'm cool or something. Which makes people think I'm not, therefore, working in my favor. I really wish we didn't have to do this." I heard Miki laugh in my ear piece.

"You and me both, sis," she responded. "These stupid teenagers are seriously getting on my nerves. If only- shit. They're heading this way." I tapped Neru's shoulder and we jumped off the lockers, running for our next class. Just when we all arrived in the classroom, the warning bell rang.

"Well, you girls are always here early," the teacher said, walking in. "Didn't you three go to see the famous group that will be joining our school today?"

"No way," Miki said, waving her hand. "There's no way to go look in that crowd and we always see them on TV, so there really isn't a difference, is there?" Miki was always the smoothest talker out of all of us and the one to always get in on the deep jobs. Neru was our techy geek who can hack anything. Period. Me? I'm the distraction if we ever need any. Out of Miki and Neru, I was the one with the most innocent face and probably the best distraction than anyone else. I walked over to the little show case and examined all the little artifacts from many, many years ago. Around that time, Crypton used to be a city with a giant shield around it. Then some group did something and blah, blah, blah. It's all history. But, Mother says my name was the same as the leader that defeated another group to make this entire country as it is today. Except, her name was Kagamine. Ew. I'm not a direct descendant of Rin Kagamine, but I was a descendant of the Megurine family. It's a lost history that I'd rather not explain.

"Hey Yamabiko." I felt Piko push my back torwards the window and I pretended to almost fall over the edge. "Damn. So close. Ha, maybe next time, whore." I took in a deep breathe and restrained myself. No need to kill him. Yet. "Hey babe, why don't you teach Yamabiko over there a little lesson?" I braced myself for Lily's famous shoulder check which sent me right out the window. Now, before you freak out, I'll be totally fine. I tumbled onto the awning and rolled my eyes. It's funny, because I could hear the teacher yelling at Piko and Lily. Saying something about me dying. Huh. Maybe... I jumped from the awning and rolled onto ground, face down. Pretending I was hurt. I could hear Neru saying something about sueing and something like that. Hey. That's not a bad idea.

"Hey look at that." I felt a shoe slide under my stomach and flip my body over. "Oh crap! Are you alright?" I groaned softly and opened my eyes, seeing a messy flash of teal colored hair. "Len, help me get her to sit up." I felt two arms slide around behind me, urging me to sit up. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Rin!" I heard Miki screamed, in a false worry. She ran to me and I instantly knew Neru wasn't there. She was probably up in the classroom, arguing her ass off. "I'm so glad you're alright! You fell from two stories! Do you have any idea how worried you had me?"

"I-I'm sorry..." I looked at the other three who stood there, looking at me. "T-thank you."

"Can you walk?" the teal girl asked. I'm sorry, I'll use her real name, Hatsune Miku.

"I-I don't know..." I said, looking at my legs. Truthfully, I wasn't injured at all, but making alliances with the target never fails. "Miki, can you call my mom?" Miki nodded and Miku carefully helped me stand, but cried out in pain, falling back on the ground in an instant.

"Oh my gosh, Mikuo!" Miku called. "Carry her!" The teal haired boy immediately picked me up and Miki was talking to our mother on her phone.

"Tch," a the blonde boy said. "I don't have time for this." And he took his leave. I smirked inwardly to myself as I made him my new, personal target.

* * *

><p><strong>This is obviously my favorite story -shot-<strong>

**Question of the Day: Can you guess the name I go by in my Spanish class? (Hint: The name is Italian.) 8D**


	3. Mission 1: Part 3: The First Assignment

**Aw, none of you guessed it right D8 That's fine xDD**

**I go by the name "Luka" -shot- ;D Had to get the Vocaloid reference into school xDD**

**I don't own anything but the plot!**

**P.S. You're going to hate me when you read the 10th paragraph :D**

* * *

><p>"My mother is coming to pick her up," Miki told Miku as they walked into the building. Apparently, the famous trio were checking out the gym class and were about to head inside when they saw me fall from the second story. Luckily, they didn't see the part were I jumped from the awning. Idiots. I faked pain as people swarmed around us, worried. "Our parents are really close, so my mom's allowed to take her home." Neru had pushed through the crowd and walked up to Miki, panting. "Neru, geez, you look awful, what happened?"<p>

"You try- oh no, Rin!" Neru said, looking at me in shock. I whimpered in pain and I could see the looks on people's faces. "Those assholes are going to f*cking pay!" Miki placed her hand on Neru's shoulder and shook her head. "Miki! Don't act like they don't deserve it! Look what they did to Rin! What if she needs a cast? Or what if she died? She could have died Miki!" I have to admit, Neru was a damn good actress. I didn't know where Piko and Lily were, but Gumi was there. I kinda liked Gumi, honestly. She was a good girl who wanted popularity and the only way she could get it was by becoming the pawn of the Queen and King.

"Neru, my mother's outside," Miki said, pointing her thumb to the exit. She turned to Mikuo, who by the way, tried to hold me as delicately as possible. "If you don't mind bringing her to my mom's car. Do you?"

"It's no problem," Mikuo agreed. "But, wouldn't it be better if we called an ambulance?"

"My mom is the ambulance," Miki replied, with a smile. I could hear the blare of an ambulance outside and Mikuo carefully placed me in a gurney. "Rin, can you hear me?"

"Y-yes," I said, straining my voice.

"I'm gonna stay at school, alright?" she said, looking at me sadly. "I hope you're alright..." I gave her a small smile.

"T-thank y-you," I said, nodding at them. I was instantly loaded into the back of the ambulance and the double doors closed infront of me. I immediately snapped the safety belts and pulled out my hair from its bun. I threw my glasses to the corner and my contacts along with it. "SeeU, Kaito, let's get the hell outta here." The ambulance raced off and I switched my nasty sweater into my Kaito's jacket and my own jeans.

"Felt like skipping school today?" Kaito asked, I opened the secret door to the front of the ambulance. SeeU was driving and Kaito was sorting out missions on his iPad.

"Maybe," I said, as he placed his iPad back into his suitcase. I sat on his lap and kissed him straight on the lips. Shut up, I know he's five years older than me, but age is a f*cking number and I f*cking love him, alright? "What did Luka say?" When picking us up, Luka loved to make sure Kaito and I wouldn't come in contact unless there was a mission to be done.

"It's a mission that requires you and I to be on a date," he said, with a smile. "We're going to a formal party and killing a few people. It's gonna be fun." I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I don't want your lovey dovey shit next to me," SeeU said, parking in the garage of Vocaloid. "Let's go, please." We got out of the car and entered the building, heading to the top floors, the Assassins' quarters. While we make our way up in the elevator, I'll explain my history with Kaito. We've been dating for about a year and it started when he entered Vocaloid when he was fifteen. Miki, Neru, and I were about ten years old and his job was to see if he could hit any of us with one of the Nerf guns. Needless to say, he couldn't even get Neru. And she's was texting while in the 'game'. He became my best friend, I confessed to him last year, and now I'm dating him, which makes me fifteen and Kaito's twenty. Blah, blah, blah. It's all history.

"Mom!" I yelled, stroding into the room. Luka, my mother, looked up from her laptop and nodded at me. "I'm here. What's up?" She gave me a smile and pointed to my assassin's outfit hanging on the closet rod. I took the outfit to the changing room and immediately switched into it. The outfit consisted of a bandage wrap to hide my chest, under armor, a dark brown t-shirt, a dark gray, bullet-proof and water resistant hoodie, skin colored gloves, baggy cargo pants, and black, light combat boots. My eyes were its natural blue color and I removed all of my make up. Perfect. I rarely assassinated as a girl, but when I do, I swear, I dress like a prostitute. THanks Mom. Since we were going to a formal event, I wore khakis and a blue over coat thing. I don't know what it is, but I don't really care.

"Good, you're ready," she said, as I walked back into the room. "Your mission is simple." She tossed me a manila folder and I opened it to the first page. Attached to it, was the pictures of some rich, old lady with way too many face lifts. "I want you to kill her, her husband, and the man she's cheating on her husband with." She removed her glasses and stood up. "I want you to bring Kaito for back up and SeeU as your date. But, Kaito shall NOT leave the car, understood?"

"Got it," I said, checking my equipment. She nodded and sat back down.

"One more thing, Rinta," she called out. "If I find that you get your feelings involved in this case, I'm going to punish you. And I mean it. No screaming, whining, anything."

"Yes ma'am," I mumbled. I placed a small electronic device on my inner shirt and set it to the right frequency so that when I spoke, my voice appeared different.

Time to kill three people.

* * *

><p><strong>YUP 8D<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Who are the three people? **


	4. Mission 1: Part 4: The Recording Session

**Welcome back! I should be asleep, but I'm writing this for you guys :) **

**I don't own anything but the plot!**

* * *

><p>I walked around the tech room, looking at all the different, new weapons. There are so many things here, it's freaking amazing. I picked up a watch with a hidden blade and attached it onto my wrist. I took a few smoke pellets and watched as SeeU walked into the room, trying to pull down the bottom of her dress. She absolutely hated wearing dresses because it was one piece. I was slightly taller than her so it worked out perfectly. Before heading to the party, Miki and Neru strode into the room, their arms acrossed and stress pressed on their faces.<p>

"Whoa, what happened to you two?" I asked, as they stopped in front of me.

"We got attacked with so many questions about you," Neru said, falling onto the couch. "Ugh. I swear, people need to stop sticking their noses into other people's business."

"They're humans, Neru," Miki said, jumping on to my back. "They are naturally nosy. To the point of annoyance. Hey, Rinta? What's your mission?"

"Oh I get to kill some whore and her lovers," I explained, placing her down next to Neru. "So kids, what's the lesson for this mission?"

"Don't be a whore."

"Good." I threw my hood over my head. "Let's go SeeU!"

* * *

><p>Neru's POV<p>

Miki and I watched as as Rinta and SeeU walked out of the building before we headed to the kitchen. It was lunch time for our school and Miki and I only came home to check up on Rin. Of course we knew she wasn't hurt, but we also came to ask Mom if she was going to school tomorrow. Miki heated up two plates of leftovers as I continued texting on my phone. A short text from Rinta popped up on my screen and I opened it.

**A003**: A002, track Kagamine Len. Report after the day.

**A002**: Challenge accepted. BD

**A003**: I like how serious that last text was.

**A002**: Awww shut up and do you shit.

**A003**: YOU AIN'T MY MOMMA.

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and took my plate from the microwave. If it wasn't clear, my text name is A002 since I was the second oldest out of all of us. Miki was the first and probably the most popular out of all of us, so her's was A001. Miki and I ate in silence, mostly because she was starving and I was thinking about Rinta's text. Why would Rin want to know about Len? If she really wanted to know anything, she should just look at those trashy tabloids. Well, I guess it's much easier through us...but. Rin wouldn't want to get to anyone without a good reason...

"Neru, are you done?" Miki asked. "We should head back to school before anyone notices we got out of campus." I nodded and she took our dishes to the sink. "Okay, I know there's something wrong. What is it?"

"Rin wants us to track Kagamine," I told her. Miki frowned and crossed her arms as we continued to the lower levels of the building.

"She wouldn't ask us if it wasn't important," Miki said, going through Rin's possible motives. "Maybe she's targetting him?"

"But...why?" I asked. "Well, at least we know one thing. Mom won't accept the mission." Mom wouldn't accept any random killings like that. If she did, we'd get sloppy and the police would actually catch us. It's completely possible so we make our assassinations separated by at least six months and even then, we have to make sure they're completely unrelated to each other. When Miki and I got to the third floor of the building, we down the hallway and opened up the window. We never used the front entrance for a couple of reasons. One, because it's much easier on roof tops. Two, is much more fun on the roofs. Miki went first, easily scaling up the building to the point where she easily jumped onto the next roof. I followed her without any difficulty. Parkour is basically an assassin's way of transportation.

"Maybe Len did something that ticked Rin off," Miki suggested. "Or we can just ask her later. She always goes straight to her apartment." I nodded and we started jumping over the roofs, one by one until we got close enough to the school where we had to jump in the trees. Miki and I made our way the roof of the school without touching the ground easily Guess who the first person I see was. Len? Good job.

"Miki, look over there."

"Kagamine? Alone?" A smirk grew on her face. "Let's pay him a visit, shall we?" She kissed the cherry shaped ring on her finger and I tapped the side of my right boot. That's where we kept our recorders. We walked over to him as he paced back and forth by the fountain out back. "Hey, Kagamine. Why are you here by yourself?" He looked at us in surprise and frowned.

"Oh I was just thinking," he said, giving a smile. It looked fake. "So, what can I do for you girls?"

"You could sit and talk to us for a bit," Miki offered. Her cheery act always got people close to her. Honestly, Miki was probably the most stone cold sibling. "After all, it's lunch and we'd really enjoy the company since our best friend was sent to the hospital." He flinched slightly and nodded, sitting down at the edge of the fountain. Miki took a seat next to him and I flipped a coin into the fountain. The school kept a small garden on the roof as a sort of a relaxation place for the students.

"That girl was your friend?" he asked. "I thought you," he looked at Miki, "looked familiar."

"Our best friend," I responded. "She's so sweet and passive, it's just not any fair. I'm glad your friends helped her out. We would have never been able to carry her without her getting hurt." I saw what he did and heard what he said to Rin. Miki recorded it with her ring. "You must have been the one to call for teacher's help, right? Thanks. You have no idea how much that means to us, Kagamine."

"Oh, uh...no problem," he said, taking the credit like free candy.

"I'm pretty sure Rin would be grateful towards you," Miki said, smiling. Miki's eyebrows were a degree different from before which meant she was being annoyed by him. What? We're not perfect. Even Miki shows the slightest emotion. You just have to really look to find it.

"What's her full name? I'll send her a basket," Len offered. The slight strain of his voice said he was unconfortable, but he couldn't leave or that'd destroy his cover.

"Rin. Rin Yamabiko," I said, examining the coin I threw in the water. I turned to him with a half glare and he flinched. "You should come with us to visit her. She's a big fan of yours, you know." Guilt trip.

"Of course, what time?" he asked.

"We don't know yet," Miki said. "We have to find out which hospital she went to. It's probably Vocaloid Hospital though. Did you hear about that company? Apparently, they are everywhere; business field, entertainment field, medical field. It's a pretty big place." Len nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Here, I'll give you my number," he said. "Just text me when we should visit, but...just don't tell anyone my number. I'm not suppose to give it out." We exchanged numbers after a while and he left, saying he had to meet Miku and Mikuo at this time. When we judged he was out of earshot, Miki snickered.

"What a dumbass," she said, dropping her kind facade. "Neru, he's so boring. He's just like everyone else." She kissed her ring once more and I tapped my boot to stop the recording. "Seriously, though. I wish it was more interesting. When Rin hears this, she'll probably let him go."

"Rin's not going to be happy," I said, sighing. "She probably had her hopes up that he'd be plotting against the world or something. Anyway, let's get back before we're late." She nodded and we jumped off the side of the building onto the window ledge of our classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I'm late. A lot of serious crap was happening ):<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Do you think Len's plotting anything?**


	5. Mission 1: Part 5: The First Victim

**Okay, let's get this document thing right this time!**

**I don't own anything but the plot and PLEASE DON'T make Vocaloid into an anime. They'll seriously mess up their personalities orz**

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

"Arriving at the party in a few minutes," Kaito alerted. I looked out the window into the bright midday, but it was obviously starting to turn into night. Night was the best time for assassins. It provided a good cover before we strike. Kaito looked as if he were on the edge, but it's reasonable. This was his first mission outside of the building. Let's just say, he wasn't one for fighting. "Rinta, do you know who the person you're suppose to kill is?"

"Yeah, some woman name Sonika," I replied. "Why?"

"No reason," he said, his hands clenching.

"...Kaito, relax," I said, rubbing his shoulders. "You know something, don't you? Tell me."

"...the man that the woman you're suppose to kill is my father," Kaito said, with a straight face. "It's been bugging me where he's been the last few years, but now I know. I'm glad I got that off my chest. Thank's babe."

"Of course." SeeU tugged on my sleeve and pointed to the building, indicating our arrival. "But, Kaito. I can't let you stay by yourself. You might want to stop me, won't you?" I turned to SeeU and she nodded towards me. "This is why you're here, SeeU." I don't get jealous. I'm not clingy and I'm not your normal girlfriend. Neither is SeeU, considering she wasn't attracted to guys at all. See kids, this is why you don't want to mess up on a mission. Because when you fail, you pay big time. As soon as we parked, we all walked up to the penthouse for the party.

"Let's end this quickly," SeeU said, whispering to me. "I really hate this dress." I waved my hand at her and we entered the actual party. She and Kaito walked away, easily making conversation with the people next to the food table. I stood by the window and watched as the sun set below the horizon. Almost time... I turned around and almost fell back against the window. Who do I see but Kagamine Len? Not only him, but the others, Miku and Mikuo, were with him as well. I didn't think the ride here was that long... Huh. They must have taken a jet or-

"Hey there!" Miku said, walking up to him.

"Hey yourself," I greeted back, immediately placing my cool face on. "You're Miku, aren't you?"

"Yup!" she chirped. "I was just wondering why you aren't enjoying yourself with everyone. I mean, it's a a lot of fun, right Len?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, sarcastically. He walked up to us and observed with with a critical eye. "Who are you anyway?"

"Rinta, my mother's the head of Vocaloid," I said, with a smug smile. Len's eyebrow raised and I copied it, echoing his sharp stare.

"Vocaloid, huh?" Len responded. His face distorted a bit. "How much do you know about your mom's company?"

"Everything." That wasn't a lie; Mom made us go through files and files of business documents, patient bios, and everything she could find that related to running Vocaloid smoothly. She wanted us to take over for our father's vengeance and we agreed, though we did not know anything of what happened about our father. It was about when Neru, Miki, and I were about eight years old. Our parents ran Vocaloid together, but it was focused more on the medical business than the elimination business. It was something our father created, but we don't know why he did it or why he'd train us as the first assassins. Though, I had to agree that being who I am today helped me to survive high school. After all, when we graduate, our mission is to assassinate the entire student body after they moved on. Just kidding. Mom would have never let us kill for those reasons. We are a moral based society. And by moral, we assassinate those who the government needs assassinated.

"...fine, there's this girl," he said. "Rin Yamablahblahblah. I wanna know if she's in your hospital or not."

"Yamabiko?" I asked, confirming. He nodded. "Again? Geez, it's like she never leaves the hospital. Every month, she's here and I never understand why."

"What?"

"That's right, Rin's a usual patient," I told him, leaning against the glass. "But, I have no idea where she gets the money to visit so often. She lives alone and only works a couple of hours during the weekend. She's a cute girl, but I wish she'd stop hiding so much."

"That's how I feel about her too!" Miku chirped. She was really a bubbly person, wasn't she? Whatever. That was the type that was easiest to fool. "Are you two close?"

"I haven't even met her," I replied. "I never interact with the patients. I just do the bills and shit. Nero and Mikio are the ones that mom makes take care of the patients."

"Who are they?" Miku asked.

"My brothers," I said, with a smile. "We're triplets."

"Talk about a full house," Mikuo said, cutting in. I shrugged. "So Rinta, why isn't your mother here?"

"She's too busy," I replied. "And plus, I'm bored. There was nothing to do back home. By the way, Len, why are you so interested in this girl?"

"I promised her stupid friends to visit her in the hospital."

"Well, you're a pissy little guy." He gritted his teeth at me and it was completely obvious what kind of a person he was. "What's spat in his protein shake?"

"Oh, he's not used to going to a new school," Miku said. "He's just really angry that we woke him up early for it."

"I get it, he's a little baby," I said, smirking. "Now it makes sense." I looked at the clock to my right, but I only moved my eyes a fraction. "I'd want to stay, but I've got to go. Give my regards to your company, alright?" Miku nodded and waved as I walked away to a different room. This was too easy. I slipped into the girls' bathroom and locked the door behind me. I was tracking Sonika and right now we were the only ones in the bathroom. I walked up behind her as she applied her make up in the mirror and she looked back at me with a cat's smile. Mom wasn't wrong, she was a whore.

"Well, aren't you a daring young man?" she asked, observing me in the mirror. "You know, you could get in trouble by being here..."

"Oh?" I responded. "After I followed you in here just to meet you?" Sonika was around thirty, so to a male, she was probably attractive. I have nothing against same sex relationships, but I'm straight. It took years to perfect this playboy attitude in Rinta and so far, I was the only one who could pull it off and not make it seemed force.

"Well, well, that's a compliment~" She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Now, what's your name?" I smirked and placed my head right above her shoulder so that I could see myself in the mirror, but she could not.

"Len," I whispered. I placed my finger to her lips and as she kissed it, I stabbed her in the heart with the blade hidden in my arm band. Her eyes widened, but she barely made a sound. I carefully contained her blood, placing her on the toilet in the stall and left her dead, bleeding body locked in there. As an assassin, it's a disgrace to have any sort of blood on you, so of course I managed to only get blood on my blade, with thankfully, had a self cleaning mechanism installed. As I unlocked the door, a flood of women filled the bathroom which lead me to an easy escape.

"Rinta," SeeU called. I found her and Kaito leaning against a window similar to the one where I was talking to Miku and the rest. "Are you finished?"

"Not yet," I said. "I still need to find Leon and Al." SeeU frowned and I pouted to her. "Please?"

"Why can't you?" she asked, whining.

"Because I'm not a girl right now, you are," I responded. SeeU sighed and nodded. "Good girl." I pulled out a golden watch from my pocket and handed it to her. It was her favorite assassination weapon, the Micro Particle. Basically, she finds someway to inject micro-particles into the target and within one hour exactly, the person dies. I preferred something much faster than the Micro Particle. The Silence was my own favorite. A flesh eating organism packed into a bullet no larger than an ant is placed in a silent gun. When the organism is inside, it immediately locates the brain specifically, destroying it in two to three minutes.

"Kaito, how are you?" I asked, watching him eat cake.

"Alright...Rinta, please does he have to die?" I didn't even hesitate.

"Yes. What mother says must go," I replied. He sighed.

"I thought so."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for being late again! D8<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: What's your impression of Rin-Rinta?**


	6. Mission 2: Part 1: The Popstar and Anger

**According to those responses, I'm getting this personality thing right 8D - Rizun**

**Damn, I'm gone for a few months and you have another new story up? -Lele (Renn / Lezun)**

**Damn straight. I work damn hard. - Zuzu**

**Then why are you failing? - Lele**

**I'm ignoring you now. -Zuzu**

**Oh and hey guys :) Nice to be back for a chapter. -Lele**

**We don't own anything but the plot.**

**(I OWN THE PLOT. D8 -Rizun)**

* * *

><p>SeeU walked back waving her wrist around with her watch on it. She used the particles on the other targets which meant our job was done. Kaito sighed and I patted his back as we left for the car. Kaito quietly got into the car, driving us back to the Vocaloid building in complete silence. SeeU held my hand and I squeezed it back biting my lip. I reached for the Silence I kept hidden in my wristband and aimed it it straight for the back of Kaito's head. This was the last part of the mission. Kill Kaito. My finger rested on the trigger and I looked at SeeU. She nodded at me and pointed to the file on her lap.<p>

"Kaito, stop the car," I said. "I think I forgot something back at the party." He looked back at me questioningly. "I left my boyfriend there."

"What? I'm right here," he said, frowning. The car stopped anyway and I pushed SeeU out. "Hey, that's not nice-"

"Akaito, shut up," I snapped. "Where's Kaito?" He looked at me in surprise, but he instantly smirked.

"You're smart, Megurine," he said, pulling off his blue wig. "What gave it away?" I pulled the trigger and he hissed in surprise. "Ouch! What the hell was that? A BB pellet?"

"Where's Kaito?" I repeated. Akaito sighed, rolling his eyes.

"He's back at your silly little Vocaloid base, all tied up in his room," he replied. "Why are you dating such a dumb ass, Rin? You could do so much better?" I placed the Silence back into my wristband and crossed my legs.

"It's beneficial to...all sorts of things." I coughed, hiding a blush. "Anyway, what else do you have to say?"

"Oh, that's pretty much it," Akaito said, pulling a gun to my head. "It's been nice knowing you Megurine-" The gun fell out of his hand and he fell, dead, in his seat. The best part about the Silence is that the organism dies when it senses that its host is no longer providing nutrition for it. If it was an airborne organism, we'd be dead in a matter of seconds, but it's not.

"SeeU, can you drive? We've got a dead one in here," I called out, pulling Akaito's dead body into the back seat. SeeU took his place in the driver's seat and I sat up front with her as we drove back to the Vocaloid building for real this time. When we got there, we handed the body to the elimination team and they happily got rid of it for us. SeeU went to Mom to report on our mission and I went to Kaito's room to see him bound by ropes. Kinky.

"Rin!" he called, muffled. I laughed and started to untie him.

"Geez, Kaito, it's like the fifth time I've caught you like this," I said, smiling. "And three of those times, someone was trying to rape you. They weren't always female." As soon as I took his muffle off, he frowned at me like a child.

"That doesn't mean you have to laugh at me," he whined. I kissed him and patted his head. "Anyway, you should change. I'm dating Rin, not Rinta." I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs to change when I met Mikio and Nero, Miki and Neru's assassin forms, who looked...beat up?

"Whoa, what the hell happened to you guys?" I asked, surprised.

"Wow, sis, thanks for the support," Neru said, wincing as Kiyoteru bandaged her up.

"If you must know, Mom sent us to check out an upcoming organization called Utau," Miki explained. "If we were anyone else, we'd be dead. Utau has some beefed up security for a new business and just like us, they're in every field. Whether or not they're in the assassination business, we still have yet to figure that out. We couldn't even make our way to the second floor without alerting security. Maybe if we went as girls, it would turn out different..."

"Don't be ridiculous," Mom said, walking in. She placed her flies on her desk and removed her pink hair from her bun. "Gender wouldn't matter, but other than Mikio's sexism, what else did you find?"

"They started out as a food industry," Neru said, walking to the closet. Miki and I followed her. "And they're also in the entertainment industry."

"Which brings me to my next question," Mom called after us. "Would you girls like to be singers?"

"We're entering the entertainment industry?" I asked.

"Yes, I've been working on that," she said, tossing us different files. "Instead of being someone you're not, you'll be your true self. Excluding your last names of course." I opened my folder as my sisters continued on. "You'll all take on your father's name. Hibiki." I nodded and ran after Neru and Miki. Neru dressed into her gold hoodie, black skinny jeans, and placed her green contacts in. Miki wore a long, red dress shirt, black leggings, and placed her blue contacts in. I wore a plain, gray long sleeve shirt with a brown vest, jeans, and placed my brown contacts in.

"Shall we get going?" I offered.

"Not yet," Miki said, looking at me. I frowned. "You're suppose to be in Vocaloid hospital, Yamabiko." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Don't give us that."

"Can't I just have a broke leg or something?" I asked.

"Girls, go get your sister a cast," Mom said, pointing her pen to us. "Neru, you go get the wheel chair."

"Lucky," Neru murmured.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Miki rolled me into the school doors and I had two 'broken' legs and a 'broken' arm. People looked at me with pity, but I just kept my head down because Rin Yamabiko was a shy girl. I wasn't, but I had no choice. Right now, I was the innocent Rin Yamabiko. Some people think it's much better to be like me and then there are stories that have main characters who yearn for a normal life. Me? I honestly love my life and I wouldn't want normalcy for anything. It's probably because boredom comes to me easily and the thrill of my job keeps me doing what I need to. What I was raised to. I know my sisters wouldn't want their lives to change either. In fact, we were all addicted to adrenaline which our mother fed to us like candy.<p>

"Um..." I looked up and saw Gumi with a hood on, trying to keep low. "I...I'm really sorry...um..." She took Miki's hand and shook it, leaving money in her hand, then ran off like a scared cat. I didn't hate Gumi like I hated Piko and Lily. She was nice only when those two weren't around. Miki tossed the money to Neru who ran her hand through the top.

"That's about ten grand," she said, shoving it into her pocket. "How generous of her." Miki rolled me in my wheel chair over to the classroom where people proceeded to sign my casts and apparently Lily was suspended, killing off Piko's bravado for the day. Notice, I said DAY. Being ambidextrous has never been so useful.

"Rin! You poor thing!" Miku said, running to hug me. Miki placed her hand out in front and shook her head.

"Rin's really fragile and the doctor said her back might break if anyone tries to hug her," Miki explained. "But, the good news is that her arm might not be broken. We're just keeping it in that cast for about a week to make sure. Same with her legs."

"Thanks for worrying about me," I said, quietly. "I'm surprised you actually care..."

"Of course I do!" she said, frowning. "No one falls out of window on a normal basis!" I do. "And plus, you're just so...so..." She made grabbing motions with her hands. "Innocent! You're so cute and innocent! I just don't understand, but I really want to protect you!" That's when I diagnosed Miku as a crazy person.

"Hey Rin, are you feeling better?" Mikuo asked, crouching down next to my wheel chair. I blushed and I'll admit that he was pretty cute. Like seriously adorable cute.

"Y-yeah..." I said, trying to shake the blush away.

"I'm glad you feel better, uh, Rin," Len said, focusing on my casts. I hate you too, Kagamine.

"T-t-thanks..." Don't think I didn't hear the recordings. I hate this douche. I absolutely hate him. He gives me a horrible feeling in my gut that I can't shake away. He scares me and out of that, I hate him. I feel as if he was like Piko, but smarter, but he didn't show it. I didn't like it. Miki rolled me next to my desk and all I had to do was pay attention. Miku offered to take notes for me, but Mikuo stopped her since she had terrible hand writing, so he did it himself. Other than that little interesting sequence in the morning, the day when on as if it were any other day. Miki wheeled me out onto the roof and Neru locked the door, making sure that no one would see me from the inside as I took the casts off to stretch.

"Be careful, Rin," Miki said, sarcastically. "You might fall off a window again." I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

"It must suck being in those," Neru said, pushing the chair to a corner.

"You have no idea," I said, rubbing my arm. "It feels as if all the blood flow stops in your arms and legs. Ugh. I should have never fallen out that-" I froze as a chill came over me. I quickly looked at Neru and she immediately helped me back into my cast and my chair as Miki stood by the door that leads off the roof.

"Rin, do you think you can take care of yourself?" Miki asked, looking at me. I nodded and she left along with Neru, opening and walking down the stairs as if normal. I wheeled myself to the door and sat there, looking around. Then I heard it, soft thumping sounds on the roof. I backed my chair up into the hall way a bit, but made sure I could fully see the doorway. If I was lucky, it was exactly who I thought it was. I carefully rolled back onto the roof, shutting the door behind myself, then rolled next to the fence which over looked the school. There, I faced away from a higher roof behind me as I removed my arm cast. Inside I kept my Silence and Sleep. Sleep was almost exactly like Silence, except it made a person sleep and it was a fast acting drug.

"What are you doing here all alone, Yamabiko?" I quickly slid my cast back on and the Sleep into a place on my cast where it's quickest to use.

"W-who's there?" I asked, carefully turning around. Len casually walked over to me, hands in his pockets and that cool look on his face. "O-oh...h-h-hi-"

"Don't even fake it," he interrupted, but his tone wasn't angry. "I know you're fine. I heard you talking to your friends-"

"That doesn't mean I'm any better," I said, frowning. "I just regret falling. I saw it coming, but...my reaction time to sl-" He aimed a punch right for my face and I flinched about two second after he stopped, on purpose of course. I don't flinch. "H-hey!"

"...Rin, what do you know about Rinta?" he asked, looking at me.

"Rinta? Don't know who that is," I said, feigning innocence. He shook his head and took out a marker, drawing on my leg cast. He wrote down his name and capped the marker which seemed to echo in the silence.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" he asked, after a while.

"I-it's not t-that..." I want you to die. "Y-you're just intimidating..." The closer he got, the worse my fear of him grew. With this cast, I couldn't move. Well, obviously I could, but these cast were basically the real deal.

"You find me scary?" he asked. I nodded and he laughed. "That's a good thing. Don't try anything funny, Yamabiko. I can tell you and your little friends, aren't what you appear to be." With that, he walked away into the school and I gritted my teeth. He made me angry. Very angry. I hate him. I HATE HIM. I used my free arm to grab my phone and text Neru.

**A003: **Get me out of here.

**A002: **Kinda busy right now.

**A003: **Srsly?

**A002: **Serious business, bro. We're being attacked, but they suck at fighting.

**A003: **No wonder you can text at the same time.

**A002: **That's because I specialize in kicks, duh.

I dropped my phone back into my pocket and proceeded to wheel down the ramp to the bottom floor. There, I saw Neru dressed in a golden cloak and Miki dressed in a dark pink cloak, fighting two figures in complete black. I felt him watching me, so I did the only thing Rin Yamabiko could have done: I screamed. People came rushing into the halls and watched as Miki and Neru took down the black figures then escape in the commotion. As soon as the teachers arrived, the black figures made their escape and the entire student body was buzzing with the news.

"That's some scream you've got there," Mikuo said, walking up to me. I was in the locker room and I could even hear it. I hope you didn't hurt your voice."

"No, it's fine," I said, with a smile. "I'm sure one little scream wouldn't destroy my voice." Miki and Neru ran to me, panting not from running, but from fighting. "O-oh no... Are you guys alright?" They both gave me thumbs up and I watched as people parted in the middle of the hall. "Kaito?" I was genuinely surprised at his arrival. He looked at me then to my sisters.

"Miki, your mom wants me to take you, Rin, and Neru home," he announced. "Rin's not in a fit condition and I need you two to help her, got it?" They nodded and started pushing me to the door. Len was still watching as we left...

* * *

><p><strong>This was LONG- Zuzu<strong>

**That's what she said. -Lele**

**Hey Lele? -Zuzu**

**What? -Lele**

**Shut up. -Zuzu**

**Question of the Chapter: Are you guys gonna get Assassin's Creed Revelations? 8D**


	7. Mission 2: Part 2: The Recording Studio

**Welcome back B) Let's get this party started, shall we? -Zuzu**

**Yo. -Lele**

**We don't own anything but the plot!**

* * *

><p>As Neru rolled me up into the back of the van, I removed the stupid pieces of casts and threw them in the corner. Neru shut the back doors and I looked at the place where Len signed. A heart with his name and an arrow through it. How weird. Kaito started driving the van the minute Miki got in and we shed our stupid disguises. My favorite part about Neru's is her fake nose. She likes to tear it off dramatically. I folded up the wheel chair and started examining my sisters. No cuts, just some light bruising.<p>

"Who were those people?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"It's a long shot, but we have a good idea," Kaito answered, in his serious mode. When Kaito was in his serious mode, there's absolutely no one who wouldn't become serious in his presence. "Remember that company we had Neru and Miki infiltrate? We think it's them, but we're not sure and their reason, if there is one, is completely unknown to us, other than some theories floating around base." Miki swiped a manila folder from the front seat and opened it in the back seat with Neru and I. "That's the mission that Luka wants you girls to take. I hate to say it, but we want you girls to try and audition for Utau. They've been looking for a girl group to add to their charts."

"But, Vocaloid's getting into the entertainment industry too, right?" Miki asked, frowning.

"Well, we're having a bit of a problem with that and this is a pretty good plan to add you girls to the ranks of Utau," Kaito explained. "Rin, Miki, Neru, you'll need aliases. Rin, you're Rui. Neru, Narue. Miki, Michi. Got that?" We nodded and found wigs to use from our costume cabinet. I chose a black wig, Neru chose a blue, and Miki chose green, but other than the color, the styles were pretty much the same. We switched our clothes into something more casual.

"Quick question, but, doesn't anyone know how to play an instrument?" Neru asked, looking at both of us. Shit.

"Hey, we're assassins, not normal girls," I said, crossing my arms. "At least we know how to sing because of that stupid school from before." Miki nodded in agreement and the van slowed to a stop. Kaito dropped us out of the van in front of Utau and we entered the building. It reminded me of Vocaloid, but it felt more...active. I don't know, it's hard to explain. "So, where is this oh so important audition?" Miki pointed to the signs and we started following them through the hall.

"Geez, it's like they MAKE this difficult for people to get through or something," Neru said, complaining. Miki rolled her eyes and we finally got to the office which was guarded by two muscled guys who looked like they'd eat us for breakfast. They looked at us with frowns on their faces, so we decided to act a bit frightened. "U-uh...we're here for the audition...!" They observed us and nodded, letting us into the room.

"T-those guys are scary..." Miki whispered in a lying whimper. As we walked into the office, a purple haired girl sat at the head, looking at a bunch of papers. "U-um...h-hello?" She looked up and observed us with a critical eye.

"Hello girls," she said. "My name is Defoko and that's what you'll call me. It seems that you girls have been recommended by the Vocaloid board, yes?"

"Um, y-yes," Miki answered. "Ms. Megurine sent us over here because we wanted to start our singing career and um..."

"You, your name is?" Defoko asked, pointed to Miki. Miki was completely calm, but she tried her best to act nervous.

"My name is Michi," she said, bowing. "Michi Hibiki." Defoko pointed her pen to Neru afterwards.

"I am Narue Hibiki," she said, bowing like Miki. Then it was my turn.

"My name's Rui Hibiki," I said, following my sisters' bow. Defoko nodded and stood up from her desk.

"I like you girls," she said. "You're cute, respectful...all I need from you girls now is a sample of your vocals." She pressed a button on her desk and lowered herself to speak into the system. "Len, I need you up here. We have some girls that need to sing a bit for the sample. Now hurry up." My heart stopped when I heard that name. Some where in my head, I knew Luka was doing this just to piss me off, wasn't she? Thanks mom. Neru sensed my delay and squeezed my hand.

"Rui, what's wrong?" Miki asked.

"Is it Len Kagamine?" I asked, nervously. Defoko smiled a proud smile.

"Why yes, are you a fan?" she asked.

"Oh, she's a huge fan," Miki said, laughing a bit. "She's like...crazy for him." Mental note: torture Miki later.

"Well, you should feel very lucky, Rui," Defoko said, nodding. "He's a responsible young man and I've been wanting for him to take on a challenge of managing your group. Don't you girls worry, just leave it all to him." Neru and Miki looked nervously at each other, but we all nodded. We heard the door open behind us and I grabbed my sisters' hands.

"You called, Defoko?" Len asked, walking around us. She made a gesture to all of us and we bowed. "These are those new recruits from Vocaloid? This will be interesting. What's your names?"

"I'm Michi and these are my sisters Narue and Rui," Miki said, cheerfully. I hid behind Neru and only peeked from behind her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Rui's a huge fan of yours." He gave us a smile and nodded.

"Well, then this will be fun," he said, walking to the door. "Now girls, follow me to the recording studio." We followed him into the elevator and he shut the elevator doors. "So girls, what's the name of your group?"

"Well, we like the name Royal-T," Neru said.

"Royalty?" Len asked.

"No," Neru said, shaking her head. "Royal-T. It's Royal hyphen T. Royal-T."

"Why choose that?"

"We like the royal part and T has three end points on it which represents the three of us," Miki said, cheerfully. Len looked at me and frowned a bit.

"I won't bite, you know," he said, holding his hand out. I don't want to touch it; too dangerous. "Rui, we're going to be working together, it's best not to be shy, alright?" I want to wiped that stupid grin off his face, but I was Rui. Not Rin. I reached out and placed my hand in his and we shook hands. The elevator doors opened and Len tugged me out. I looked towards Neru and Miki, but they only smiled at me. Mental note: torture Neru for not helping me. We walked into the recording studio and up to a red headed girl with her hair in the form of twin drills. "Hey Teto, these girls are here to record a song."

"Alright, what song?" she responded.

"What song do you girls want to sing?" he asked.

"H-h-how about M-Melt?" I asked my sisters.

"We've heard you sing that so many times, I could sing it in my sleep," Neru said, waving her hand.

"Same here," Miki said, smirking at me. "By the way...how long are you going to hold Len's hand, Rui?" I looked at Len then down and almost shrieked, letting his hand drop. How did I not notice that? I ran back behind Neru and my sisters laughed.

"Aw, I liked holding your hand," Len teased. Mental note: torture him too. "Anyway, Miku's Melt, Teto."

"Got it," she said, working on the laptop on the small desk beside the giant mixing desk. "Go on inside." I hid my face in Neru's back as we moved and Len closed the door behind us as we crowded around the mic. Miki passed around the headphones and the music started in the headphones. We started by singing the 'la's in harmonies and Neru started out by singing first, ending at "koto" which meant Miki started at "omoi kite". I finished up the verse with Neru singing the harmonies. Then all three of us sang the first chorus. After that, Teto cut the song and we placed the headphones back.

"Hey, I have a good idea," Neru said, crossing her arms. "Let's never sing anything that high ever again."

"Agreed," Miki said, fanning herself. "I'm surprised I could even hit that note." I shrugged and we exited the studio.

"Thanks for singing, girls," Len said, nodding to us.

"Speaking of work," Teto said, looking at us. "Shouldn't all of you be at school?"

"We're home-schooled," Miki said. "It's a Hibiki thing."

"We were let out early at my school," Len said. He whispered his next sentence and lead us out of the studio back to the elevator. "You girls know how to get back to Defoko's office, right?"

"Well, we're fast learners," Neru said.

"Good," Len beamed. "So, I'll just stay back with Teto and check out your vocals. See you later, Michi, Narue, Rui." He closed the door and I looked at my sisters.

"There aren't any cameras in this hall," Neru mouthed. "Nothing in the hallway has electrical wiring other than the lights, but I hardly doubt there's a camera-light machine." We headed back down to Defoko's office, got the word to go, and headed straight back to Vocaloid.

...I still can't believe I didn't notice that I had been hold Len's hand for that long.

I should have brought hand sanitizer.

* * *

><p><strong>Germs are scary :C -Zuzu<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: What did Len tell Teto? :) **


	8. Mission 2: Part 3: The Roof

**I think I'm gonna ditch this story soon... -Zuzu**

**No your not lolz. -Lele**

**Damn straight 8D I'm writing it whether you'll all like it or not BD - Zuzu**

**I don't own anything but the plot. **

* * *

><p>"How was the audition, girls?" Luka asked as we walked into her office.<p>

"I hate you so much, Mom," I screamed. "Why, out of all the entertainment industries, did you choose the one LEN KAGAMINE works for?" Luka laughed at me and I noticed my sisters escaped. She placed her glasses down on the desk and walked over to me, giving me a hug.

"Rin, I sent you there so you could spy on him," she whispered. "Isn't that what you wanted? To find some way to take him down? Well, I've given you the perfect opportunity. Don't waste it. Now, don't you have homework to do?" She walked back to her desk and I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, as some cripple," I said, glaring at her. "Geez Mom, why'd you teach me how to survive falling out of buildings?"

"Well, obviously I care for my little girl," she responded. "Now, go jump off a building or something." Don't you just love family? I walked into the costume room and found my sisters in their favorite sweats which only meant one thing. We were actually going to jump off a building. Well, technically, it's training so that we don't lose our step. Miki tossed me my own sweats, which was a white tank top and orange jogging pants. Miki wore a white spaghetti shirt with a dark pink skirt and white leggings underneath. Neru had a tight, white t-shirt, and gold Capri leggings. We all tied our hair up into a ponytail and wore masks that protected both our identities and our eyes.

"Alright everyone," Miki said, as Neru helped me tied up my hair. "Let's try hanging out next to the capital. It'll be fun trying to get around that place."

"Whoa, wait a minute," I called, stopping the both of them. "Who's bright idea was it to tell Kagamine I actually liked him?" They looked at each other and pointed behind me. I turned around and saw Kaito there with a frown on his face. "Don't tell it was your idea."

"Well..."

"Kaito!" I screamed. "What the hell? Do you want people to think I-"

"Hey!" Neru interrupted. "So Miki and I will be out on the roof if you need us!" They chose that time to run out of there and leave me alone with Kaito.

"Rin...there's something...I need to tell you," Kaito said, somewhat seriously. "We should..." Please tell me he wasn't going to... "See other people." I looked down and my hands formed into fists, my nails digging into the palm of my skin. I knew this would come...but it still hurt. It hurts like a million bullets being shot into you one at a time. It feels like...glass piercing through your eyes... It hurts.

"...fine," I breathed.

"Rin, just listen to me for a second," Kaito said, holding my shoulders. "Rin, you're fifteen and I'm twenty. Right now, you're a minority and I can't be with you. I want you to think about being with me until you're eighteen, alright? I'll wait for you, but you have to promise me to think. Plus...I might get into trouble with the authorities..." My fists relaxed and I looked back up to him. He gently wiped away my tears and hugged me. "So for now, just call me Onii-chan, alright?" I nodded, tears still falling down my cheeks. I knew that he didn't really mean it. He wasn't going to wait. He just didn't love me like that anymore... I removed my mask and wiped off the tears that accumulated on it.

"...tell my mom we're training," I said, rubbing my eyes. "And Onii-chan, don't talk to me till I'm eighteen. It'll ruin your plan of getting me away from you." I slid my mask back on and ran to the window, immediately jumping out. The wind rushed past my ears as I safely landed onto a nearby roof, rolling to lighten the impact. As soon as I got to my knees, Neru and Miki landed next to me, with shocked looks on their faces.

"You know we're not suppose to jump from that height!" Neru snapped. "You could have gotten killed no matter how good you are at taking impacts!"

"I'm fine."

"Rin, the last time you did that, you almost died," Neru hissed. "What has gotten into you?"

"Kaito broke up with you, didn't he?" Miki asked. She shot that sentence out like a bolt of electricity. "He told you that he just wanted to be your big brother. Huh? That's why you're being stupid, aren't you?"

"Miki..."

"No, I haven't given a good lecture in months," Miki snapped, hold her hand up to Neru. She placed her hand to my throat and lifted me up that way, making me choke slightly. "Just because Kaito broke up with you doesn't mean you have to go emo and try to bring the rest of us down. I know it hurts. Get over it. Everything in this world hurts and you're not the only one in this world. I want you to be an optimist this time, got it? Maybe now, you'll grades go up. Maybe now-"

"Miki, I don't think it's a good-"

"Maybe now you'll see that Kaito's being looking at Meiko for the longest time and he's finally free," Miki continued. I know it was suppose to be good for me, but every word she spoke was a dagger aimed right at my heart. "Rin. I want you to know you can do so much better. Find someone who will actually treat you like a girlfriend and not like their little sister. Now GET OVER IT." She pushed me to the ground again and I coughed, holding my neck. Miki was brutal, but her lectures worked. I smiled gently and she released her breath before pulling me back up.

"Thanks Miki, I owe you one," I said, rubbing my shoulders. "Now let's train!"

"I don't know how you do it, I just want you to teach me," Neru said, placing her hand on Miki's shoulder. Miki flipped her hair back and winked.

"Experience, my dear," she bragged. I rolled my eyes and fitted my wristbands on properly. We all had them for the hidden hooks we use to climb with. We ran from that building and on to another building until we found ourselves near the Utau building, about a few buildings away. We were on separate building tops and I decided to stretch a bit as they headed onto the capital.

"Stop." My body froze and I turned around to see right down the barrel of a gun. "How are you and what are you doing on Utau property?"

"Me? I'm just here to enjoy the view," I said, turning around. "And plus, this isn't the Utau building. That is."

"The building around here are owned by Utau," the voice responded. "I suggest you leave immediately."

"That's funny," I responded. "I never thought Utau would be a spy organization and you, Len Kagamine, to be a spy yourself." He glared at me and pulled off his mask.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked, the gun never wavering.

"I guess you can say I'm a better spy than you," I replied. "And I'm not even a spy." I walked around him. "It's hard not to know who you are. You never covered your eyes. Who else would have a color that rivals sapphires?"

"If you're hitting on me-"

"Oh fuck no," I said, keeping my voice higher than it should. "That's just disgusting. But be sure, Kagamine, I know plenty about you." I walked with my back to the edge of the roof. "After all, my girls are always watching you."

"...what's your name?" he asked, lowering the gun.

"Ooh, do you really think that's a smart move?" I replied.

"Answer the question."

"My name isn't important to you," I said, with a shrug. "And by the way, leave that cute little Rin alone. I hate it when people like you mess with innocent girls like her."

"She isn't innocent," he hissed. "I know she's hiding something. And how do you even know-"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked, formulating a made up story in my head. Telling a lie, to me, is like telling a story. "I'm Rin's 'dead' sister." With that, I fell off the building and landed in a pile of flowers. Take that Kagamine.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long OTL <strong>

**Question of the Chapter: What would your secret agent name be? Len's in Banana General BD (jkjk I keed.) **


	9. Mission 2: Part 4: The Domesticator

**Rin loves to lie BD She has three different personas now, not including her real self xD **

**I don't own anything but the plot. B)**

**P.S. This is slightly perverted in the end. YOU'RE WELCOME. -shot-**

* * *

><p>I quickly and quietly made myself out of the flower bed, and hid among the crowd. I could see Len's confused look as he searched around for me. As soon as I came across an alley, I made my way up to the roofs again and started running away from Len's roof. Neru dropped beside me and I stopped as we looked back at Len's direction. She pulled out her phone and proceeded to take document on what we knew about Utau right now. Neru saved and sent the file to Luka before we continued. We climbed on the edge, prepared to jump when heard a scream. Gunshots rang in the air as we saw Miki falling from her building and landing into a garbage heap in an alley.<p>

"Go!" I snapped. We jumped right off our building and ran towards Miki's body. Neru got there before I did, so I called emergency. "Kiyoteru, we need you stat. Can you pinpoint us? Yes! Hurry up!"

"Hey!" Neru called, looking at me. "Get over here!" I jogged over and saw Miki writhing in pain, her hands trying to grab at her ankle. I turned Miki over and quickly took out the bullet logged in her leg.

"The wound isn't too deep," I said, relaxing a bit. "But it's deep enough. We've got to get her home." I ripped my pants to make a makeshift bandage for Miki until Kiyoteru would arrive. "Neru, I want you to keep watch to make sure no one sneaks up and starts killing us." She nodded and disappeared in the the shadows of the building.

"Yeah! I shot an intruded and she fell down over here!" a girl's voice rang. I looked up and saw Len, Miku, and Mikuo crowd around the opening of the alley way. I chose not to notice them and pretend.

"Hey! Are you okay?" I asked, worriedly. "Come on! Are you alright?" My back was to the others so I secretly took off my mask. I heard a gun click behind me and I turned around, pretending to be surprised. Len held a gun to me, but immediately lowered it.

"It's you again...Rin's sister," he said, glaring.

"Rin?" I asked. "Who's that? I'm just trying to save this girl!"

"She's an intruder to our territory," Miku said. "We're going to-" She fell to the ground unconscious and Mikuo followed suit. Len fell to the ground temporarily paralyzed from the neck down. Behind them stood Gakupo and Kiyoteru with smiles on their faces. I'm guessing he used Sleep on them and Paralyzer on Len.

"Oh dear, what happened to her?" Kiyoteru asked, picking Miki up.

"She was shot," I said, standing up. "By her." I pointed to Miku. "Because she was being reckless and forgetting this is Utau territory." Kiyoteru took Miki to the back of the van and Gakupo placed Miku and Mikuo against the wall, sitting to act as if they were asleep. "By the way, why did you let Kagamine listen to us?" Gakupo looked at Len and picked him up like a child.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Put me down!"

"I thought that he'd be a great present to your mother, Rin," Gakupo said, looking at me. "Plus, it'll be fun to have a little boy running around again."

"Rin?" Len asked, surprised.

"You know how much my mother hates when you bring home pets," I said, as we walked to the van. "She's never forgiven you about that last agent you brought in. You forgot to feed him and he died in like...a month." Len's face went into alarm and he started screaming off at us. "Gakupo, please shut him up." We entered the back of the van and strapped Len into a chair.

"Rin, do you really want me to shut him up?" Gakupo asked. I nodded and he placed me right in front of Len. Oh no, he wouldn't... "Here we go!" He pushed me forward and I placed my hands on the sides of Len instantly crashing onto his lips and his lap. "There!" I pulled away in shock and turned my body to glare at Gakupo.

"You know, Gakupo, I could always tell my mother about your little collection of pictures you have of her," I threatened, angrily. "And what you do in your room when no one's around, PERVERT." He raised his hands in defeat and ran back to the front of the van. "I hate that stupid-"

"Rin." I looked towards Len.

"What?" I snapped.

"Can you get off my lap?" he asked, blushing. I laughed and pinched his cheeks as if he were a little boy.

"I can't believe the great Len Kagamine is blushing over a girl on his lap," I said, with a smirk. Honestly, I acted completely obnoxious when I was worried or angered or embarrassed. I guess it was my way to defend myself. I wasn't much of a flirt, but right now I didn't mind sitting on Len's lap as longer as he felt uncomfortable.

"Whatever," he said, coldly. "So, you're Rin Yamabiko. Why did you say you were you're on dead sister?"

"First, I'm not Rin Yamabiko," I corrected. "Okay, actually Rin Yamabiko's just a cover. My name's Rin Megurine and I said I was my dead sister because I like screwing around with your head."

"Megurine...so you have a brother named Rinta?" he asked.

"You're not an experienced spy, are you?" I asked, holding my smirk up. "I dress as Rinta because people respect a guy more than they respect a girl."

"Speed bump!" Kiyoteru warned. "Neru hold your sister!" I grabbed Len's shoulders and used him to keep myself balanced. He groaned as I landed back on his lap.

"Whoops, sorry!" I chirped.

"Rin, what the hell are you doing?" Neru asked, glaring at me. "Stop playing with Len. I thought you hate him."

"Oh, I do," I replied. I got off his lap and carefully walked to the other side of the van. Neru sat next to a gurney that held Miki securely in place. "It's just fun to torture. Anyway, how are you doing Miki?"

"Well, other than the searing pain shooting in my leg," she said, sarcastically. "I could use a magazine."

"Who are you girls?" Len asked, calling back our attention. She was struggling now, meaning the paralysis was wearing off. "And there's no way in hell I'll be your pet!" I walked back over to him and tightened the bonds, getting him to wince in pain.

"He's not a very good spy at all," I laughed, sitting next to him. "Should we tell him?"

"I don't see why not," Miki chimed. "Plus, after a bit, I don't think he'll mind working for us."

"You see, Kagamine, we're part of Vocaloid," I said, using his shoulder as an arm rest. He shook my arm off and glared.

"Don't touch me," he hissed. "I knew there was something bad about you. You're a spy too, aren't you?"

"Me? No, not at all," I replied. "I'm not used for collecting information. That's not my job. No, my job is to eliminate. I am an assassin and you're my dog."

"Dog?" he hissed.

"You're claiming such a mutt?" Neru asked, crossing her arms. Miki looked at me in surprised.

"You're not going to actually going to waste it on him, are you?" Miki asked, in a tone where I should have been offended.

"Why not?" I asked. "Someone like him holds plenty of power. If I were to control that power, it would be very, very useful." I pointed to the cabinet over Neru. "Toss it to me."

"Are you sure?" Neru asked, frowning.

"Am I ever not sure?"

"Good point," she responded. She pulled out a pill bottle and tossed it to me. Inside was two pills, both called Domesticator. One was the Alpha pill, the red, and the other was the Beta pill, the blue. Basically, it'll link two people's minds, but the person who took the Alpha pill can access everything in the person who took the Beta pill's mind. So with it, I'll be able to effect Len's memories and plant actions for him to do. He'll be my personal puppet. Heh.

"What...?" I took the Alpha pill and hopped back onto Len's lap. He groaned again and I decided that he was indeed a pervert.

"Ready to take your pill?" I asked, with a smirk.

"Fuck no."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What? No?" He looked at me in confusion and I smirked.

"Good, then I won't feel bad for doing this!" I chirped, taking the Beta pill into my mouth. I pressed my lips to his again and pushed the pill into his mouth, blocking his tongue from pushing it back out. I was brave. I know I'm brave. If I wasn't, why would I be doing this? I tried not to focus on the fact that his mouth had a lingering sweetness of bananas or the fact that he stopped struggling as soon as I touch his tongue with mine. I pulled away from him and heard Neru wolf whistle.

"Damn Rin, stop making out with the pet!" Gakupo called from the front. I wiped Len's saliva off my mouth and glared at Gakupo's direction.

"Luka should DEFINITELY know about your special pictures of her, huh?" I shot back. I looked back at Len and helped him wipe his mouth. "There, now you're my pet."

"What?" I closed my eyes and planted the word 'sleep' in his head. Len immediately wiped out and we laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, about the make out scene...it was a very interesting day on Skype. ** SO YEAH. I HAD TO ADD IT.<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: You liek makeout scene? BD -shot- **


	10. Mission 2: Part 5: The Meeting With Luka

**I'm glad you liked the make out scene BD Trust me, more shall come in due time... -shot- **

**I don't own anything but the plot and my OCs which I might use here. -shot-**

**P.S. This story is going to be some what...perverted. -shot- I blame Lele!**

**D8 -Lele**

* * *

><p>Miki was wheeled off to Kiyoteru's private department and Neru and I were to bring Len over to our mother.<p>

"Hopefully, Gakupo won't forget to feed him," I said, easily sling Len onto my shoulder.

"Oh, he'll be fed alright," Neru said, winking at me. "In fact, I'm pretty sure you'll feed him."

"Neru, fuck off," I snapped. She laughed and we entered Luka's office. "Mom! You in?"

"Don't shout, I'm right here," she responded, backing out of a filing cabinet. "Oh, who's that?"

"Len Kagamine," I replied, placing him on the couch. "I used the Domesticator on him. I hope you don't mind." Neru walked over and locked the doors Len could possibly escape from and I jogged to the closet to change out of my clothes. I changed into a gray long sleeve shirt, blue jeans miniskirt with cotton ruffles at the end, and white simple sandals. Luka loved to blast the heater to the point where we normally have to dress like it was spring or something. Neru changed into a gold t-shirt, white jeans, black high tops, and a thin, short, black jeans jacket. As soon as we arrived into the office again, Luka was sitting at her desk talking to a wide awake Len.

"Well, aren't you a polite boy," she beamed, turning her attention to us. "Welcome girls. Our guest has woken up." Len looked as if he were talking to any other owner of a highly successful company and didn't look the least bit surprised. Well, well, I've got myself an actor.

"Mother, he's Rin's dog," Neru alerted, walking to the coffee dispenser. "Deal with her! It's her pet!"

"Wow, Neru, thanks," I called.

"Rin. Sit."

"Yes ma'am." There was never any argument with Luka. Her word was our law and defiance was something she liked to take care of. I won't even tell you how many times my sisters and I had to go through Chinese Water Torture before we started obeying her every word. I sat in the empty chair next to Len and Luka took a sip of her coffee.

"Alright then, Rin," she started. "Let's hear why you chose this...interesting person. After all, you are scared of him, are you not?"

"Which is why I chose him, mother," I replied. "Because I need to conquer my fear and what better way than to make that fear a pet? After all, he's very respected in the Utau community."

"Speaking of the Utau community," Luka said, turning to her computer. "I've gotten Neru's little document. So, that place is a spy's organization, is it? Very interesting. Len, am I wrong to assume that you a spy as well?" Len didn't respond. I closed my eyes and watched his every thought. He was deciding whether or not to agree. "Rin, you can see into his mind because of the Domesticator, am I right?"

"Yes ma'am," I answered.

"I want you to dig deep into his memories," she commanded. "And tell me something very personal about him." I smirked at Len and his eyes widened.

"With pleasure, mother," I answered. I closed my eyes and fell into a small trance. To Len, it would feel as if nothing was happening, but to me, it was as if I was placed in a white room with a screen floating in front of me. I touched that blue screen and typed in the key words 'embarrassing'. Several screens popped up to my side and I touched the screen of 'first kiss'. An article with a video popped up in front of me. It was perfect.

"...she doing in my mind?" Len asked, in a sort of panic as I rose from my trance.

"Welcome back, Rin," Luka greeted. "So, what did you find?"

"Well," I sang. "A little someone accidentally took a dump in their pants and threw up on their first kiss at the same time~" Len's face flushed and I laughed. "This is way too much fun! I'm doing it again!"

"That's invasion of privacy!" Len yelled.

"Since when did I actually care?" I asked, smirking. "Oh yeah and he really is a spy, mom. I found that out for myself."

"What was the point of looking into my head?" Len snapped.

"To annoy you," I sang. "And plus, it's much more fun!~ Your head's a computer and I'm the virus!"

"That's probably the most accurate way to put the Domestication," Luka said, crossing her fingers. "Now. Let's get down to business, shall we?" She placed her glasses on her nose and I slumped down in my chair. I knew that signal. It meant to listen very carefully. "Rin, you too." I snapped up to a postured position. "Now, Len. The Domesticator will last an estimate of three years and there's no way you can remove it until then. If you do, it'll kill you."

"As a spy, I'm ready to take that action," Len said, fighting back.

"Len, I say this because I care about controlling you," I said, placing my hand on his armrest. "Never fight against Luka. You won't win."

"She's right, Len," Luka said, typing on her computer. "I train my daughters very well on obedience and trust me, you're lucky to be a pet because you don't want to be one of my children."

"She's right," Neru chimed, texting on her phone. "She's broken my legs so many times, I learned how to jump and do everything with my hands."

"So cooperate, alright?" Luka said, with a sadistic smile. "Or I'll have Rin discipline you...and it won't be anything you both would like."

"Unless you were sick perverts." I turned around and saw Miki walk into the office with a blue shirt and black leggings.

"Good to see you're on your feet," Luka spoke.

"You know, she used to shoot my legs when we were little," Miki said, looking at Len. "If Miku was closer, it might have actually hurt enough to say that it hurt."

"...then you're a monster," Len said, looking at Luka. There was fear and anger in his eyes. Luka simply smirked. "Shooting your kids? Breaking their legs? Just to make them feel and endure pain? That's monstrous. Now I know why they act like this...they were-" I hopped over to his chair and stuck my fingers in his mouth, preventing him from saying anything else.

"That's enough," I said, glaring at him. "You never call my mom a monster!" Neru and Miki walked up behind him and slammed their arms on his chair.

"If she didn't train us like this, we'd probably be dead in the world," Miki said, glaring at Len. "Do you have any idea how many times I've been kidnapped? More than you could ever count. The only reason I'm alive is because our mother should us how to fight and kill."

"Do you know how many times people tried to shoot me down?" Neru asked, giving him her golden glare. "As many times as Miki's been kidnapped. If I wasn't trained to withstand a bullet, I'd be dead at the age of ten. It's because Luka taught us how to disarm and escape that I'm here." I removed my fingers from his mouth and glared down with him.

"Do you have any idea...how many times I've been close to rape?" I asked. "Len, don't call our mother a monster because she prepared us for life. We know how to live, Len. Do you?" I wiped the saliva off my fingers and he looked down.

"...I'm sorry," he breathed.

"Good," Luka chimed. "Now, let him go. You all have school tomorrow and none of you have done your homework."

"...shit," Miki cursed.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get home," Len groaned, pinching the spot between his eyes. "The least you girls can do is help me with my homework." I looked at my sisters and they gave me an evil smile.

"Well, Rin, what do you say?" Miki purred.

"Shall we help our brand new pet?" Neru asked.

"...Len, this is the part where we run."

"What?"

"Don't question me." I got up from his lap and pulled him up. "Just run before they catch us!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm wondering whether or not to end this story soon...<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Should I end this story soon? **


	11. Mission 2: Part 6: The Next Pet

**Well, alright then xD **

**I don't own anything but the plot!**

* * *

><p>Yet another day for school. I was too lazy to go to my apartment- well, the apartment Rin Yamabiko lived in- so I just stayed in the Vocaloid building. Of course, I wasn't raised in the Vocaloid building, so it wasn't really 'home'. Home was about fifteen miles away in a secluded private island which Luka bought so that we wouldn't be interrupted. We always returned there on the weekends and on long breaks. Or when we're all just too tired to actually show our faces in school. It was around six in the morning when I started dressing up for school and around the time when Miki and Neru arrived to bring me to school.<p>

"I absolutely hate this," I yawned, sliding the casts on my arms.

"You're the one that decided to fall out of the building," Neru snapped, really cranky. "Now shut up and get in the chair." I sat on the chair and tilted my head backwards. As Neru pushed me into the elevator, I couldn't help but think about my actions yesterday. I felt as if I was flirtatious only because Kaito and I broke up. I guess I was being stupid and childish. It must have been incredibly uncomfortable for Len. Tch, that guy has too much bravado and not enough experience to back it up. No, he was no longer a real threat, but it felt like the company behind him was. I wonder what Luka is planning. It could be just about anything.

"Good morning Rin." I looked up and saw Kaito awkwardly standing in front of Neru and I with an awkward smile on his face.

"Good morning," I responded. He flinched a bit, so I'm guessing I said that a bit too coolly.

"S-so are you girls heading for-"

"We're going to be late for school, Kaito," Miki interrupted, walking to my side. "Sorry, I had to use the bathroom."

"For twenty minutes?"

"I'm a girl." I rolled my eyes and she easily pushed Kaito to the side, letting Neru push me out the door. "By Kaito-nii!" She punched the button to close the door and turned to glare at me. "Alright you, come on. I know there's something completely wrong with you and I don't need to use my triplet telepathy."

"We're fraternal," Neru pointed out. "If any of us where to have telepathy, it would probably Rin and myself."

"Ego much?" Miki asked, crossing her arms.

"Girls, shut it," I snapped. "Anyway, Miki, I was just reviewing my behavior yesterday."

"Which brings me to my next question," she said, as the front doors open. "You seemed extremely happy to have Kagamine as your pet. Are you falling for him or something?"

"You're kidding, right?" I asked. I would have crossed my arms if I could move them. "I'm not that easy to fall in love like..." We both turned to Neru. "Someone."

"What?" she asked, surprised. "Oh no, don't you dare bring me into this!"

"Consider yourself brought," Miki sang. We arrived to the van and Neru pushed me up the ramp with SeeU waiting the in the driver's seat. "Don't be stupid, we can see you and your little love struck gazes."

"What love struck gazes?" she hissed. "I never did anything like that!"

"Now, now, Miki," I said, waving an arm to her. "Stop teasing our beloved sister." She turned to me with a cat's smile.

* * *

><p>Neru rolled me up to the roof and Miki walked off to go finish some test or something. I don't know. I watched as she pulled out her phone and started texting away. To who, I have no idea. I closed my eyes and found myself in a trance. I found myself in a mental hallway. It was dark, cold, and the only thing I could see was a shining door off in the distance. I wasn't in a wheelchair nor did I wear the heavy casts props. Instead, I wore a light summer dress and nothing on my feet. My hair fell down to my elbows and I noticed my lack of glasses. In my trance, I was who I was suppose to be. Rin Megurine Hibiki. I started walking towards the door, only once I stopped to look behind me. Back there was another door, a more familiar looking door, though the base of its familiarity I do not know. I grabbed the cool silver knob of the foreign door and eased it open. There, was a chair in front of a giant TV screen that seemed to be showing some sort of scene. I'm guessing that this sort of vision was because I was fully concentrating on entering Len's mind.<p>

"_Hey Len! Good morning!_" a familiar voice chirped. The teal haired Miku hopped into Len's view as I sat down in the chair. It was one of those luxury chairs we had back at home.

"_Morning Miku,_" Len responded. A voice echoed in this room without walls. _It's too early to talk, Miku; shut up_.

"Well, well how rude," I spoke up. The screen with Len's view started to shake. _What the hell? Rin? Is that you? _

"No, I'm just your conscience that happens to sound exactly like Rin," I told him sarcastically. I swung my hand out towards the left of the chair and felt a cool metal on the back of my hand. A lamp. I immediately turned it on and finally saw the room as if that single lamp lit the entire place. The room was a soft yellow color and a door labeled 'memories' lay towards my right. It was probably that room I visited the first time around in Len's mind.

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD, RIN._

"Now, why would I do that?" I asked. "I'm bored and there's nothing to do." I smiled, though I knew he couldn't see it. "Plus, you're my pet. I can control you and your body."

"_Len, are you alright?_" Miku asked.

"_Huh? Oh yeah, I was just thinking about something_," Len responded. _Rin, I don't need to deal with you. One word to Defoko and she'll expose you and your entire Assassin's organization. _

"Silly Len," I replied. "I won't let you do that."

_Bullshit. This is my head, my body. I'll do whatever the hell I want. _I stood up and walked to the opposite side of the room, away from the memory room. It was a room called 'physical'.

"Then I'll just slowly crush your balls till you scream," I threatened.

_...fine. You have no idea how much I hate you._

"Shut up and go to school," I snapped. "You're so boring." I walked to the exit and left Len for my own self.

"Whoa, good morning to you," Miki said as my eyes snapped open. I looked around and found myself in the classroom with Miki and Neru just staring at me. "Where have you been, spacey?"

"I was talking to my pet," I said, smiling. "What a douchebag."

"Who's a douchebag, Rinny?" My body froze and Miki glared at the person behind me. "Aw, poor Rinny. All hurt because of a simple fall."

"Fuck off Piko," Neru hissed. "Before I-"

"Actually, I have a better idea," Miki said, holding her hand in front of Neru. I watched as she pulled out a red pill and swallowed it. I looked at Neru and she just stared in shock as Miki placed the blue pill in her mouth and kissed Piko. Gross.

"That is disgusting," Neru said, loudly. Miki pulled back and laughed at Piko's paled face. "Miki, go wash your mouth with soap!"

"Miki, we're in school..." I said, waving my good arm. She responded by licking her lips and winking at Piko.

"Now, be a good boy and leave my Rin alone," Miki commanded him. Piko simply nodded and started walking to his desk. That's when Miki turned to Neru and tossed a pill bottle onto her lap. "That's your share. Don't waste it."

"I-I don't need it!" Neru snapped, dropping it into her bag. "Why in the world did you even do that?"

"His knowledge is something I want," Miki said, hopping onto Neru's desk to use as a seat. "And what I want I shall get."

* * *

><p><strong>And soooooo, Piko is now a pet. Muahahahahahaha. -shot-<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: We all know Neru's gonna use that Domesticator, but on WHO? **


	12. Mission 2: Part 7: The Hidden Girlfriend

**Well, I made that last question painfully obvious. 8D;;; **

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>"You're insane," I laughed as Miki pushed me onto the roof. It was around lunchtime and I still couldn't stop talking about how Miki chose Piko as her pet. "Seriously, props to you for not puking when you kissed him."<p>

"Rin, you've been really...outgoing as Yamabiko," Miki responded, placing me next to the bench. "Yamabiko's suppose to be a quiet, nice girl, aren't I right?" Neru sat on the bench and Miki placed our bentos next to her. "I think Len's changing you, Rin. It's getting easier to read you."

"Bullshit," I snapped, reaching for my arm cast. "He isn't changing me, I'm still the same awesome Rin Kagamine, got that?"

"Whatever you say, little sis," Neru replied, locking the door that lead from the school to the roof. Gotta be safe. "Alright, you're clear." I slid off my casts and stood up to stretch.

"Do you have any idea how freaking hard it is to sit still like that?" I asked, running around the roof a bit. "This feels so much better!" I jumped onto a potted plant next to a higher roof than the one we stood on. "Keep my lunch warm, I'll be right back, alright?"

"No," Miki snapped. "Too dangerous. Get back down here before you get caught." Neru and I both looked at her in shock. She'd never stop us from doing this before. "Rin, I don't trust you anymore and I'm not gonna beat around the bush to say it. Whether you noticed it, you're changing. I don't know if it really is Len or if it's your messy break up with Kaito, but it's starting to really piss me off. You need to stop this bullshit, go back home, and train because you're honestly losing it."

"Miki, don't you think-"

"No Neru," Miki snapped. "Which reminds me, you're in as much trouble as our sister dearest over there. Get off that plant, dumbass." I jumped off and walked to her, crossing my arms. "You changed as much as Rin... Maybe even more than her. On top of that, where in the world do you go at night?" Neru looked shocked and I took that opportunity to take her phone and walk back to the plant, this time jumping onto the roof and sitting on the edge with my feet dangling.

"That's none of your business, Miki!" Neru snapped. "What I do doesn't concern you or anyone else for that matter-"

"Well, well, well!" I cooed, going through Neru's texts. "So this is who you've been texting all this time. No wonder you don't want to use the Domesticator." I closed my eyes and searched for my pet. I found him talking to Gumi, so I took this time to enter his mind again. But this time, it was like I was peeking through the door instead of actually walking in. "Hey Len! I'm back!~"

_Oh great. What is it now, Rin?_

"I was wondering if you knew anything about Mikuo's girlfriend," I responded. "Nothing too bad. Not everything I do it bad, Len."

_I hardly doubt that. Anyway, Mikuo's girlfriend is a classified topic. I don't know anything about her other than the fact she's been dating Mikuo for like...a year. I think. Not even Mikuo knows, it's that bad. _

"_Len, are you okay?_" Gumi asked.

"_Yeah, don't worry,_" he responded. "_I'm just thinking of something. Give me a second, okay?_"

"Classified..." I murmured. "Because I think I might know how that is."

_Really? Who?_

"Well, I don't want to tell you because I might be wrong," I responded. "But once I confirm, I might tell you."

_Might?_

"Well, you are a rude, rude spy and not even a very good one at that," I pointed out. "And the fact that you're a spy who can't even figure out Mikuo's little hidden girlfriend why I can makes me doubt your abilities. In fact, I think it's better if you just stuck to acting."

_Ouch, my pride._

"The fact you said that makes me believe that you're an egotistic person," I continued. "So really, I think you're a spoiled brat who doesn't even know what he's doing. Want your pride back? Then I challenge you to become better than me. You have two weeks and on the second week's Saturday, I won't enter your mind one bit or even try to sense you. If you can surprise me, you win. Got that?"

_Challenge accepted._

With that, I closed the door to his mind and returned to my own, finding myself in my wheelchair. And both Neru and Miki staring at me with frowns.

"What?"

"You fell," Neru pointed out. "And that's not cool, stealing my phone, give it back." I looked at my hand and handed her phone back. "...how much did you read?"

"Not much to know you've been going out with Mikuo," I responded. "I can't believe you, Neru. Why didn't you tell us? I feel hurt."

"Because Mom trusts you more than she trusts me," Neru snapped. "That's why she let Kaito date you, but what about Mikuo and I? There's no way Mom-"

"Mom knows," Miki interrupted. "Mom always knows. She probably didn't say anything because you wanted to keep it a secret. Don't doubt our mother because it's impossible to keep a secret from her."

"One day, we'll be able to," Neru shot back. I took my bento from Miki's side and started eating. "But now that's over. Rin, you've been talking to Len a lot, judging by how many times you've gone unconscious. Are you really that happy to have a pet?"

"Actually, yeah," I responded. "His mind is fun to explore. That placed is filled up with memories just waiting to be opened." I wiped my mouth and smiled. "And then the possibilities of embarrassment are endless~ I just don't want to let such a wonderful opportunity pass up."

"Rin, there's something you should know about the Domesticator," Miki said, changing the subject. "It's not a perfect pill, you share your mind with Len now. I know that it's suppose to make you in charge of the other person, but that doesn't mean that the other person can't do the same."

"...YOU TELL ME THIS NOW?" I asked, almost screaming.

"Whoa, calm down there." I turned around and saw Len jumping from a tree onto the roof. "I could hear you from down there. You wouldn't want anyone else to see you like that, would you?"

"I'm not in the mood, Kagamine," I snapped.

"I can tell," he responded, walking to my side. "Now, who's Mikuo's secret girlfriend?"

"Oh, that's a secret," I said. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I want to know who Mikuo's girlfriend is," he responded.

"Guess and I'll tell you if you're right or not." Len looked up and his gaze landed on Neru.

"Her," he responded. "Mikuo's always had a thing for blondes."

"Good boy," I said, patting his head. He took that opportunity to snatch one of my sausages and pop it into his mouth. "Hey!"

"It's my reward," he stated.

"Geez, who put ass loads of pride into your cereal this morning?" I hissed.

"Your mom."

"Ha, if it were my mom, it wouldn't have been pride," I snapped. "It would have been something that would have killed you." Miki laughed and crossed her legs.

"And if it were our mom," she continued. "She'd kill you for knowing too much." She waved her hand to him and gave him a cold smirk. "Why do you just run back to your little girlfriend, hm?"

"Wait, how do you know that I have a girlfriend?" Len asked, surprised. "We just started going out-"

"It take skill, cunning, trickery-"

"We saw you making out at the front of the school," Neru interrupted, earning a glare from Miki.

"Good job ruining my fun, sis," she hissed. Her hands dropped to her side and she looked at me with a strange look. "Rin...are you jealous?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, frowning. She pointed to my arms.

"They're crossed," she said. "Are you jealous the Len has a little girlfriend?~"

"No," I said, staring at her back. "Just because I cross my arms doesn't mean I'm jealous, Miki. I'm just thinking about something."

"Which is?"

"...how long has Miku been standing behind me?" I asked, my eyes rolling to the side. I saw a flash of teal hair disappear into the shadows and I looked towards Len. "Get her." His eyes widened and he immediately broke into a run after her. Mom was going to be pissed...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long D;<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: (This is pretty obvious -shot-) Who's Len's girlfriend? OR Is Rin jealoussss? **


	13. Mission 3: Part 1: The MIA

**MERRY *LATE* CHRISTMASSS OTL Please don't kill me guys this has been the biggest writer's block I've ever had. OTL **

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

**P.S. I noticed that I typed "I'm still Rin Kagamine" ...haha typo OTL ...FOR NOW. *SPOILER* jkjk, it's a Len x Rin we all know they're getting married. **

**RIN, LEN, HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYY! WE LOVE YOU! -Love, Zuzu and Lele**

* * *

><p>"Huh, and I thought your senses dulled," Miki said, sending Neru after both of them. "And for your information, she had been there for half a second. Apparently, someone's looking out for Len Kagamine." She picked up my cast and threw it at my chest. "Put these on before Miku comes back. We don't want any questions." I nodded and slipped the props back onto my arms. Miki walked over to the fence and stuck her fist through one of the squares, aiming her watch at a flash of teal hair jumping from tree to tree.<p>

"Wait!" I snapped. "Don't kill Miku! That'll attract attention."

"I'm not stupid Rin," Miki replied, pressing a button on her watch. "Bulls-eye." Miku immediately stopped in her tracks and fell just in time for Neru to catch her below. Miki turned back to me and glared. "You need to get your shit together. It's a good thing we're going home. I'll whipping you into shape." Oh no... "But, it'll be fun. We'll bring the pets. It'll be...a lesson for all of us."

"Miki, you scare me," Neru spoke up, walking up to us. In her arms was a knocked out Miku and beside her was Len who had a scowl on his face. Neru placed Miku on the bench and took out a blue vile of Forget-Me-Not. It was ironic because it wiped out memories that happened in the last ten to fifteen minutes. She easily injected it into Miku's jugular and Len glared at me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"How the hell was I able to keep up with Miku?" he asked, harshly.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I pointed back.

"Yeah, but still," he hissed. An idea popped in my head and a fake, innocent smile stretched on my face.

"You know, we could take you back to our house and we'll help train you to be a better spy," I said, leaning my free arm on the arm rest. "It'll be fun."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why I have to be blindfolded," Len whined, leaning his head on the window.<p>

"Safety precautions," I pointed out. "We have them too, you know." He groaned and I stretched out a bit in the small room of the train we rode to get to the island. It took a bit, but it was the safest way to the island itself. Everyone one of us had a small compartment for ourselves for training. Apparently, it was Miki's idea. She's crazy as-

"Rin, is there any food on board?" Len asked. "I'm insanely hungry." I looked around the room and grabbed a banana nut muffin from the basket.

"Banana nut muffin good?" I asked.

"Yeah, it'd be great."

"Alright then, here's your first lesson," I said, tossing the muffin in my hand. Don't worry, it was packaged in plastic. I tossed it to him and he groaned as it hit his stomach.

"Hey!" he snapped. "What was that for?"

"Wow, that was a fail," I said, laughing. "It's to test your reflexes. It's something we're going to be working on at my house." Len nodded and easily picked up the muffin at his feet. "Hey, how'd you know where it was?"

"I'm smart," he retorted, opening the plastic. "Thanks for the food." He continued to eat and I walked out of the room, knocking on Miki's.

"Miki! Open the door!" I called.

"Not now!" she yelled. "I'm busy! Go bother Neru!"

"Ugh, fine!" I snapped, walking to the opposite direction of Miki's room. I went past mine and knocked on Neru's room. "Neru! Are you in there?" She opened the door and glared at me.

"What do you want, Rin?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if I can come in."

"Well, you can't."

"Is it because Mikuo's in your room?" I asked.

"...what do you want?"

"To make sure you don't get in trouble," I pointed out. I placed a pill bottle in her hands and closed her fingers around it. "You have to do it, Neru. Mom won't take no for an answer. If you really love him, you need to do it." Neru let out a sigh and rubbed her temples.

"Alright, but you have to promise me something, Rin," Neru said. "If I have to do this to Mikuo...you have to be nice to Len during this trip, okay?" I looked at her in surprise.

"Why the fu-" She grabbed my arm and pulled me outside into the hallway.

"Rin, I've been doing some research on your little...failure of a pet," she said, in a low whisper. "His parents are apparently talented spies...but they're MIA."

"...fucking shit, are you serious?" I asked, glaring at her.

"I'm damn serious," she continued. "I'm telling you this for two reasons, one he might have hidden skill and two..."

"I get it," I said, turning towards my room. "We've only have half the pain he has right?" Neru nodded. "Ha...you've always been the softest, Neru. Sometimes I've wondered if it would be your downfall, but..." I heard her run into her room and shut the door. Ha. "You've always been the one left behind, now aren't you? Silly, silly girl." I walked back into my room and shut the door, hitting my forehead with my palm.

"Hey, you're back," Len said, standing by the water bottles. "I just needed a drink. I swear, I didn't take off the blindfold." I walked over to the window and closed it before walking to Len and untying the blindfold. "Hey!"

"What? You didn't want to see?" I asked.

"Well, of course, but you surprised me," he said, frowning. "Why'd you do that?"

"...sit down."

"What?"

"Sit. Down." He took a seat and I sat right next to him, immediately closing my eyes.

"...stop. What did you want to know?" Len asked, making my eyes open.

"Nothing, let me just-"

"Her name's Gumi," he interrupted. "My girlfriend."

"So?" I asked, looking at him, weirdly. "I wasn't even thinking of that."

"Then what where you thinking of?" he asked, slightly bitting his lip.

"Your parents."

"...why?"

"They're missing in action, right?" I pointed out.

"How did you-"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"But..."

"My father is too," I spoke. "Neru told me to be nice to you because of it."

"Well, it wouldn't kill you to be a bit nicer."

"Hey, I'm not as bad as Miki," I pointed out. He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Len's pretty cute up close.

Wait. What?

* * *

><p><strong>YES. I UPDATED FOR THEIR BIRTHDAY. I'M GONNA TRY TO UPDATE EVERYTHING OTL<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: How was your holiday? owo**


	14. Mission 3: Part 2: The House

**HAHAHA I failed on updating OTL **

**BUTTTT I drew a picture of the Rin, Miki, and Neru on my deviant art 8D **

**rizunx .deviantart . com/#/d4kigr8**

**I don't own anything but the plot and my picture 8D**

**Here's Rin's house: freshome . com/2012/01/17/dark-skinned-light-flooded-lake-house-in-nevada/**

**VocaloidSinger: It's fine xD But your review made me thing of Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged and then I kept hearing Jaden who's ABSOLUTELY FLAWLESS 8DDD -shot-**

**P.S. I'm late because...Homestuck. That's explanation for itself. OTL**

* * *

><p>"...I kinda don't want to wake them up." Nnn...? My eyes were closed and I'm guessing I had fallen asleep. Ugh...was the window open? It's freezing cold! I whined and scooted closed to the soft pillow next to me. Warm...<p>

"Well...I did say she was suppose to be a bit nicer..."

"They're really cute. It kinda warms my heart a bit."

"Haha. What heart?"

"That's cold Neru."

"Whatever, we're gonna have to wake them up anyway before Kaito does." Kaito? Fuck him. I'm staying asleep and there's nothing that will stop me. Strange. This pillow smells like bananas.

"Girls, what's taking so long?" Ugh. It's Kaito.

"Go away..." I groaned. "Leave me alone..." I felt the pillow groan in response to my movements and wrap its arms- wait a minute. Pillows don't have arms. I forced my eyes open and saw Len's tired face right above me, trying to hold on to sleep. Oh. My. Gawd.

"Looks like Rin's awake," Miki laughed. "Well, I'll just leave you two alone for more privacy!" I looked towards Miki, but she just left behind a worried Neru and a pissed off Kaito.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Kaito hissed. Len groaned, opening one of his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Len asked. "Oh...you're awake Rin."

"Damn you!" Kaito hissed. My eyes widened as he raised his belt in the air and swung down at us. I quickly rolled over Len and felt the horrible sting of the leather come in contact with my back. "Rin!" I gritted my teeth in pain and Len looked back up at me in shock.

"Are you crazy, Kaito?" Neru snapped. She quickly grabbed his belt from his hand and kicked his foot so that he tumbled to the ground like a giant. She quickly tied him up rodeo style and ran out the door, probably to get Miki. I, on the other hand, was in pain. Kaito has quite an arm on him, so my back was probably bruised from that. Then again, I have taken worse.

"Rin? Hey!" I looked up and saw Len looking around the room. "Don't move, alright?" He gently placed me back on the couch and in a matter of second, he pushed up my shirt and applied a bag of cool ice water onto the area that Kaito's belt came into contact. I whimpered and my nails tore through the fabric of the couch. "You know, I was gonna hold your hand..." I looked back at him and he looked at me in surprise.

"I-I'll be fine," I choked out. I felt as if my heart stopped as soon as I heard the clicking of stiletto heels walking down the marble hallway. I immediately shot up, the pain on my back gone, and ran to the window. "We're home. Len, come on." I opened up the window and started crawling out. "Hurry up!" I jumped out and landing on the soft imported grass of the island. Len landed right next to me and I took his hand to run.

"R-Rin!"

"Just keep running! We're almost there!" I could see the familiar black figure coming into view. When we reached it, we'd be home free. As soon as we touched the granite slated drive way, Len started talking again. We were still a bit from the door, but here we were safe.

"What were we running from?" Len asked, panting.

"Meiko," I replied. "She's super nice, but if she saw you, you'd be dead." He nodded in acceptance and looked towards.

"It that it?" Len asked. "It looks like a simple black box of the a house."

"That's because the entry and garage are at the top, Len," I said, walking up to the front door. As soon as I pushed it open, the fresh smell of sea water blew through. "Huh...I guess the windows are open." Len walked in behind me and looked around in surprise.

"Oh, so it's one of the upside down houses," he murmured.

"Yup. Now, before we go any further," I told him. "Stairs or elevator?"

"Well, considering that we ran a good distance, the elevator," he decided. I nodded and continued to head forward until we entered the glass staircase with the elevator waiting right above the first steps downward. "See through?"

"Yeah, this house is made out of glass, steel, and concrete," I explained, pushing the button. "It's just so Luka knows we're not doing anything stupid. But, other than the lack of privacy, the view is amazing." I walked inside the elevator and and Len followed me. I pushed the button for the 1st floor. "You're lucky you're with me because that means you get your own room. This house was only meant for my family, so having extra people here is sorta...unusual."

"Then why do I get my own room?" Len asked.

"Because I'm the youngest," I said, with a smile. "Which means, I'm probably the most innocent, therefore, I can not sleep in the same room as a male!"

"I thought you said your mother was smart..."

"She is smart," I replied. "Because she planned out everything. We're not sleeping in the same room, but you room is only a short walk from mine, which means mom trusts me somewhat. Neru and Mikuo are sleeping in the same room because mom trusts Neru the most. Miki's staying in Mom's room because she needs lock down time at night. Trust me."

"Huh..." he said. "So...is our stuff already down here?"

"Of course it is," I replied. "Well, there's still some time left in the day, let's get to practicing."

* * *

><p><strong>Question of the Chapter: Coke or Sprite? 8D<strong>


	15. Mission 3: Part 3: The Blood and Thought

**Okay, it's about 1 in the morning, I'm in dire need of a Homestuck update, and I'm so bored with my other two stories I'm pulling a Hussie soon. I realize that not many people know what a "Hussie" is, but basically it's a moment in the story where a surprising, most times unfavorable, moment occurs and the reader needs to yell at the write because of it. That's the long explanation, here's the short: I'm gonna kill off some many characters 8D! But since I'm not Hussie, there will not be any more scene with the dead characters of this story so...yeah. Outta luck there 8D!**

**I don't own anything but the plot! (Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie). **

* * *

><p>"How is this suppose to help in training me?" Len yelled at the bottom of the small ravine. I leaned on the rock next to him and pointed up.<p>

"This will help with strength," I told him. "It's basically rocking climbing, but a bit more dangerous. And don't worry, if you fall, I'll catch you." I teased him but he just glared at me before he started to climb. I pressed the button on my timer and watched him until he reached the top. It was pathetic, really... "That was about twenty minutes! Get back down here!"

"Why?"

"Because you're doing it again until you get this time down!" I yelled back. "For a spy, this is f*cking pathetic!" He groaned and slid back down next to me, stretching his arms to prepare for his second ascension. "Okay, I'm going to give you a bit of a hint." I placed my foot on the side of the rock and looked up. "You have to know where you're going to go, how you're going to get there, and how fast your weak little arms can take you." I started right up the ravine without a second thought and made it up to the top in about a minute. "Got that?"

"Yeah, but...you're much lighter than me," he spoke.

"That's why you should study up on rocks," I told him. "Certain rocks can hold certain kinds of weight, but all the rocks on this island should be able to support you. So c'mon up." He began to climb, so I started timing him. This time, he wasn't so pathetic. "Ten minutes...that's getting better..."

"Rin, how about you make him run a few laps around the lake?" my sister's voice sounded. "He needs to work up his legs too, you know."

"Miki, I don't tell you how to train people, now do I?" I snapped back.

"That's because you've never needed to," she pointed out. "You still can't justify it isn't a good idea, though." I sighed and kicked a rock, making it eject out a hidden cabinet filled with metal bats. I took one and threw it at Len before taking one for myself.

"She's right, it's good to go running," I said, tightening my grip on my own bat.

"Why do we need these?" he asked, frowning.

"Bears," Miki and I answered.

"Where's in a sort of mountainous biome so it's kind dangerous," I explained. "But I'll go with you just in case."

"Can I have some water first?" he asked. "I'm kinda exhausted..."

"Yeah, just run back into the house. There should be a fridge in the Garden Room. If there isn't, there should be one in your room," I told him. He nodded and ran back towards the house.

"I have a feeling that he wasn't really tired," Miki pointed out.

"Wow, thanks Captain Obvious," I said, rolling my eyes. "What did you want anyway?"

"I was wondering why you're so nice to him," she said, sitting on the nearest rock. "He's your pet, Rin. If you train him like mother dearest trained us, it'll come back and bite you in the end."

"When did you become so cold, Miki?"

"When did you become so soft, Rin?" she asked. "In fact, you're almost as bad as Neru. She's just so...different, it's so weird."

"She acts like a normal person, Miki, how is that weird?"

"The fact she was raised like us, yet she turned out like that," Miki said, her voice rising a bit.

"It's not like she'll let her own feelings get in the way of killing someone," I pointed out.

"Too late to say that," Miki replied. "She was suppose to kill her boyfriend, mommy's orders, but guess what? He's still alive and kicking. I bet if she asked you, you wouldn't be able to kill Len." She jumped off the rock and looked at the sky. I just don't understand how you two got so soft. It's just disgusting." She started walking off towards the forest and disappeared in the heavy foliage.

"Hey, where'd Miki go?" Len asked when he came back.

"Oh, I have no idea," I said, looking at my bat. "She's the eldest so she does whatever she wants..."

"Okay then. So...running?" Len asked.

"You seem up for it," I said, watching him. "Why don't you just do as many laps around the lake by yourself? I have to think about something."

"Miki said something that hurt?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"No...it's just...something..." I said, trailing off. "My second eldest sister, Neru, is incredible normal compared to the rest of us. She's just so soft despite all of her training to be stone cold. Miki is the perfect example of a cold heart assassin and Neru is the complete opposite. At this rate, I feel as if she'll die."

"Where does that place you?" Len asked. "If your sisters are the two opposites, where are you on the scale?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out for myself," I replied. "Just run as much as you want, but the minimum is one lap. I'm gonna go take a shower or something." With that, I left the metal bat and Len behind me.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I couldn't be bothered at all with my own fashion, so I pulled on a pair of black sweat pants and a yellow shirt before tying my hair in a bun and falling onto my bed. There was no one I could talk to in situations like this. Miki would criticize me for thinking to much from it and Neru would tease me about being nice to Len. Which, by the way, make absolutely no sense. I'll be nice to who ever doesn't piss me off. I grabbed one of my pillows and hugged it while staring at the setting sun in my wall-window, trying to get rid of this stupid feeling rising in my gut.<p>

"Hey Rin?" I heard Len call.

"What?"

"Does anyone mind if I go and make something in the kitchen?" he asked.

"Why should you care?" I snapped. "Just go and tell them I told you that you could."

"Alright, geez," he answered. "It's like you just received your monthly gift from mother nature or something."

"Shut the f*ck up, Kagamine; I don't need you bullshit," I snapped. I heard the sound of retreating footsteps and sighed, reaching for the remote control on the nightstand. Before I could turn on my TV, I heard a knocking at my door and went to go open it. It was Meiko.

"Hey there, kiddo," she said, with a smile. "How are you?"

* * *

><p>Len POV<p>

Geez, she didn't have to be so angry with me... I rode up the glass elevator and entered the kitchen to make myself dinner or something. Did they have chefs here or something? I'm literally starving. I opened the cupboard and took out some instant ramen, deciding that it was good enough. As I waited in the living room for the ramen to warm up, I remembered a rather well endowed woman with brown hair heading toward Rin's room. I wonder who she was or what she wanted, but the chances where that it was just some messenger of her mother's or something. Which reminds me, where do those people live? Is there like some other house in the distance or do they just sleep on the train? That train is pretty damn comfortable. I heard the beeping of the microwave and retrieved my ramen before hearing a shriek of terror. I almost dropped my ramen in surprise and used the stairs to go back to my room. The brunette woman passed by my once again, this time with a small smile on her face.

"...f*ck...shit...what a f*cking whore..." I placed my ramen inside my room and followed the string of profanity to Rin's room where I saw her on the floor cradling her arm. "I swear I'm going to f*cking kill that bitch..."

"Rin? What the hell happened? I almost spill my ramen." She glared at me, but it was immediately placed with a pained look. "What happened to your arm?" She showed it to me and a huge horizontal cut shone a bright red across her arm.

"It was Meiko," she hissed. "She came at me with a knife...what a bitch..."

"Well, you're certainly not as tough as you seem."

"Wow, thanks." I rolled my eyes.

"Where's your emergency kit? I'll help you since I'm an amazing person."

"I don't have one, it's just called the daily kit since this happens like every f*cking time," she responded. "It's next to the TV." I walked over and opened a cabinet to take out the crap I needed to clean and bandage her wound.

"Why does she do it?" I asked, walking back and cleaning the wound.

"Sometimes she needs blood, so she'll go to the closest person and take some," Rin explained. "Oh and OW!" I chuckled before wrapping my her arm and helping her up. "Thanks... Meiko's a weapon expert and she's trying to make a weapon that uses blood as a source."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"It's suppose to be extremely powerful, but yeah," she replied, "only an idiot would use it." She walked to the bathroom and washed off the blood on her other hand before walking back. "...thanks again, Kagamine. I owe you one."

"Fine," I replied. "From now on, call me Len. Just Len. No Kagamine bullshit."

"Are you seriously going to waste it on that?" she asked.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want with my favor."

"Well, as long as it isn't whoring around."

"...damn it."

_Slap._

* * *

><p><strong>Ohohohoho Long chapter and I need sleep cause it's 2:30 am 8D<strong>

**Chapter Question: Do you think Len cares for Rin?**


	16. Mission 3: Part 4: The Mutual Dream

**It's 4 in the morning, I'm wide awake and I want to update, so you're gonna get one 8D**

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

Everywhere was dark and cold. I couldn't even see my hands and the entire place felt as cold as a freezer. What was this? My hands reached for my stomach and I could feel my tank top on as well as my sleeping pants. So cold...where am I? I started walking forward, trying trying to warm myself up, but I still couldn't see a thing. I kept walking around the darkness until a saw a small light, but it shone behind a door. I quickly started into a sprint for the door, but as I got closer, the door starter to get bigger and bigger until my shoulders were leveled to the door knob itself. What...? I reached for the knob and opened it slowly, revealing a small, blue room with a young boy in the center of the room. The room itself was filled with many toys and things that a young boy would have loved to play with, so it wasn't dangerous in my eyes. I entered the room and quickly ducked behind a nearby toy box as two people walked into the room.

"There you are," said the male. The boy looked up in surprise.

"Did you find them?" he asked.

"No," the male responded. "Listen, it's time we gave up searching. It's been too long and chances are we'll never find them." The female crouched down to the boy's level and the boy started to cover his face.

"You need to act like a man, got it?" she commanded. "You can't always rely on your parents, so this is an advantage for you." She stood back up and tapped the man's shoulder. "Let's leave him to think." Without another word, they both left the room and the boy started crying. I looked down at my feet and realized my clothes had changed. White dress shoes, that stupid sailor's dress mother made me wear as a child to teach me how to run in a dress... I was around his age, probably about five years old or something. _Sniff_. I looked up and saw him facing me with red, tear filled eyes.

"W-who are you?" he asked. "H-how did you get in here?" I noticed how I stood up straight, completely forgetting that I was suppose to be hiding.

"I dunno," I responded, with a frown. My voice heightened like four decibels or some shit. I walked out from behind the toy box and sat on the floor next to him. "Did you lose your parents?" He nodded and looked down into his lap, his tears continuing to flow down his face.

"Those people...they don't listen to me..." he whispered under his breath. "They're the ones I always hear around the house...talking about my parents behind their back. They don't think it's obvious, but it is. They hate my parents..." My eyes widened as his fists clenched and his teeth grit. "I bet they didn't even look for them... All adults say are lies. Everything is a lie..." His anger left him just as it had filled him. "I don't know who you are or how you got into my room, but I don't think you'd want to stay here." He started rising up, but I grabbed his arm.

"No, I do," I told him. "I want to know your name." He sat back down and looked at me for a minute before responding.

"People here just call me 'kid'," he responded. "Only my parents bothered to use my name. It's 'Len'."

"Len. Why would they hate your parents?" I asked.

"I don't know. All I remember is that they disappeared during the night and never returned," he said, pulling his knees up to his head. "Then those people told me they were gone. Disappeared. I never even got to say goodbye... W-why did I have to fall asleep...?" His face fell in his hands and I felt my heart tighten. He reminded me of something... This sadness... I could remember it, but... Why? "Why are you crying?" My hand reached for my face and I felt water run down my cheek.

"...I..." My father. It was around this age where my father had disappeared himself. I couldn't speak anymore, but I forced myself to my knees and I hugged him. I had to close my eyes to prevent more of my weakness from dripping down my face.

"Rin..." My fists clenched the back of his shirt.

"Rin..." Did I ever tell him my name?"

"Rin!" My eyes snapped open and I sat upright in my bed. At my door was Len with a frown on his face, but that's all I could see since it was so dark.

"What's up?" I asked, rubbing my eyes with my good arm.

"I just had a feeling about something," he said, walking up to me. "I think I was right." He leaned over me and looked straight into my eyes. "We had the same dream, didn't we?"

"...it's probably side effects from the pills," I said, placing my hand over my heart.

"Rin, you don't have to pity me," he sighed, standing back up. "We're just equals in a situation like this." We sat through a few minutes of silence before he turned to me and pointed to my arm. "How is it?"

"It's okay," I said. "It doesn't hurt, so..." He nodded.

"That's good then," he responded. "I'll go back to my room now."

"Okay." He headed for the door and placed his hand on the handle.

"And Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>No chapter question this time ;3<strong>


	17. Mission 3: Part 5: The Day Of Silence

**Ok you know the drill. **

**I don't own anything but the plot and the butt placed on my posterior.**

**Let's get going before you people murder me OTL.**

**Happy Father's Day, Rin. **

**P.S. Also, if I misspell "Piko" as "Peko", it means I did too much Dangan Ronpa.**

* * *

><p>It was morning before I knew it. After that dream, I had trouble falling back into sleep, so I spent what felt like hours just gazing up at the ceiling of my room. What should have been at least eight hours of wonderful sleep turned into five hours of continuous worrying and idiotic thinking of how weak we both seemed. But, it was weird that our dreams threw the both of us into the past. It didn't occur to me that the next day was one that would spread silence through out the house. Absolute silence that deafened the ears and jabbed at our souls. Thank goodness Meiko slashed at me before or we probably wouldn't have had anything to say in the kitchen that morning.<p>

"Meiko?" Neru asked, pointing down at my bandaged arm.

"Meiko," I replied, looking at her bandaged leg.

"Meiko's a little whore I swear," Miki hissed, walking in as Piko tied her torso up. "Who the fuck even does that? She could have just gone to a blood bank but no. She has to harm us for her crazy blood thirsty weapons."

"Hey, Miki, can I get a phone?" Piko asked. He sounded a bit strained, irritated. Miki's probably blackmailing him. "I want to call my father for father's day."

Absolute silence echoed through out the house kitchen, dining room, and the living room where Neru and Mikuo sat with their cereal bowls. Everyone seemed to be staring right at Piko. No one moved and no one took their eyes off Piko. It wasn't until a powerful presence walked into the connected room. The click of stiletto on the floor seemed to snap all of our senses to look at the figure. It was our mother, dressed as if she were on business which usually- since we were at home- was strange.

"_She's...dressed in all black..._" I looked towards the kitchen where Len stood, mouth closed as he was no longer interested in the eggs he had prepared before my mother's arrival.

"_Len, it's Father's Day,_" I thought back to him. He looked towards me in a thin masked expression. "_Nearby, there's a little memorial where Mom keeps flowers and stuff for his birthday or Father's Day. Any special holiday, really._"

"_Hmm... I see..._"

"Miki, Neru, Rin," my mother called. We immediately took a position in front of her as she observed us top to bottom. Being our kind, loving mother, she poked us each where our wounds were deepest. A smile of approval stretched across her face as none of us flinched at the pain. "Good. Now go get dressed for training." She turned her gaze on Miki. "You're in charge, understood? I don't want any slacking and by the end of the day I want to see that you all are dead tired."

"Yes Mom," Miki answered without hesitation. Luka, pleased, nodded to the rest of us and started to walk towards the elevator.

"One more thing to all of you," she said, before turning around the corner. "We're all heading to America in a few days. I will personally pull all of you out of school and you will receive further instructions when we arrive. For now, you must hone your skills or you will die." With that, she left us in our silence. No one said anything, but we continued to move without any words exchanged between any of us. I moved towards the fridge, pulling out a bottle of orange juice and then to the cupboard where we kept the instant ramen.

"_I could make you eggs too if you want. Ramen isn't really an A plus breakfast._" I turned to see Len chewing his food while looking at me. "_You know, this pill is useful in a way I can talk without having to say anything._"

"_It really is. And I eat ramen pretty much all the time. Don't worry about it._" I threw back the door to the cupboard and pointed to all the boxes of different kinds of ramen as well as preserved food for when we got sick of the ramen. I can't even remember the last time we had a home cooked meal or anything like that. Like it matters though, I knew I was never normal.

"Alright, the silence is literally killing me," Miki said, loudly. We all turned to her in surprised. "You heard the boss, eat and get dressed because today, we'll be playing like it's a Battle Royal."

* * *

><p><strong>It's short, I know. But I had to get this out at least.<strong>


End file.
